Memories Relived
by GuardianWitchDemiGhost
Summary: Manny believes Jack isn't getting as close to the Guardians as he had hoped, and comes up with a plan for them to bond. By watching Jack memories. I know it's an over used idea, but I added my own twist! :D Rated: T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I know there are TONS of these kinds of stories, but I think I came up with something no one else has used. :D If so just tell me, if not great! Anyway I do not own RoTG, yada yada yada. Enjoy Memories Relived!**

* * *

Jack sat on a tree branch somewhere in the middle of a forest in Sweden. He didn't bother to remember the name of the forest or the land near it. Scots pine trees lay far and wide around him.

He sighed.

He didn't want to feel so down, even more so when a Guardian's meeting was in only a few hours, but he couldn't help it. He rubbed his pale thumb again the golden jewel-encrusted tooth box that lay in his blue hoodie pocket. His dark brows fused as he looked out across the landscape.

He had just earlier finished watching all of his memories and he honestly didn't know how to feel. Happy? Sad? Angry?

He wasn't sure.

Deciding that he couldn't just sit there he stood up on the branch. With the balance and grace of a jungle cat he grabbed his shepherd's staff and jumped the two-stories to the forest floor.

As he landed he kicked up some of the snow that had fallen. Letting it ran back down on him, he closed his electric blue eyes and took in the smells and sounds of the forest around him.

The animals scampering around, and his friend the Wind blowing gently around him in a soft embrace. A smile came to his bluish lips and he let out a deep breath. He dusted off the snow from his hoodie and his deer skin pants with his left hand then using it to swipe the frost off his surreal white hair.

Grinning he held his staff tightly in his right hand. "Wind! Take me to Jamie!"

Before he had even finished the request the Wind was launching him into the air. Twirling and diving, Jack Frost laughed the whole way not noticing the Moon shining brightly down on him.

**(Memories Relived!Line Break!Memories Relived!Line Break)**

Tsar Lunar, or who you will more then likely know as the Man in the Moon, sat in his huge red office chair watching Jack Frost through his telescope. As he pulled away he let out a small sad sigh as he ran his small hand over his nearly bald head.

He looked around the gold-ish white telescope to the Earth below him. "I truly am sorry, Jack, though I may not answer you know I am watching over you.

He stood from his chair and straighten his gold suit and red bow tie. Walking out of his observatory he closed the doors with a soft click and continued to walk down the hall.

Deep in thought Tsar did not notice the young looking, only around 14 or 15, boy walk up beside him. The boy didn't make a noise, but just watched Tsar intensely.

After walking down another two halls, the boy finally figured Tsar wouldn't acknowledge him till he got his attention. Lightly tapping the older spirit on his shoulder the boy giggled slight when the man jolted slightly before looking at him.

"Oh, hello Nightlight.' Tsar greets happily. 'How are you this evening?"

The boy shrugged his white shirt covered shoulders and ran his fingers over the long glowing staff in his hands.

Tsar chuckled, holding his round belly slightly. "Oh, Nightlight don't be like that. It is you're on fault, you know, you should have not been messing with Pitch. Locked up in his own lair or not, it is dangerous to be near him."

Tsar ruffled Nightlight's pure white hair as said boy's same colored eyes rolled. Nightlight gave a silent huff before a worried look came to his face.

He placed a hand on Tsar's shoulder and looked at him in concern.

Tsar sighed again. "I am fine, Nightlight. I'm afraid it's Jack Frost I am worried for."

Nightlight gained a surprised look before steering them into a random room where they both sat on comfortable leather chairs. Nightlight motioned for him to continue.

"Well I fear he is not getting as close to the Guardians as I had hoped he would.' Tsar began. 'He interacts with them at the Guardian meetings, but only then and he is normal distant. I know leave him alone for 300 years without a word was not my best idea, and I am deeply sorry for that. But now he is to far use to isolation that he isn't even trying to gain anything more with the Guardian then acquaintanceship. And now that he has his memories back, he will be even more in closed then before."

Nightlight got a pondering look on his face. Tsar sat quietly; wait for his oldest and dearest friend to come up with a plan.

After a few minutes in silence, Nightlight's glow brightened as he shot up to his feet with a finger pointed in the air.

"What is your idea, Nightlight?" Tsar says curiously.

Nightlight made symbols faster then a normal person would be able to read but Tsar just nodded in understanding.

"Indeed that sounds like a good idea, but will Jack go for it?" Tsar fuses his gold brows.

Nightlight gave him a look that said 'Does it look like I care?' and gave a shrug.

"Perhaps you're right, Jack will have to get uncomfortable in order for the Guardians to come in to comfort him. If you're sure then I believe it is time to talk to the Guardians." Tsar nodes to him self and walks out, leaving Nightlight to his own works.

Nightlight just smiled and sat back in his chair, enjoying the view of Earth through the windows.

**(You shall not pass!Line Break!You shall not pass!Line Break)**

Jack had just tucked Sophie to bed with he noticed the Northern Lights. He had had a long and fun day playing with Sophie, Jamie, and their friends.

Picking up his staff from the ground he quickly gave a small kiss to Sophie's head and flew out the window. Before leaving he looked in Jamie's window to see him fast asleep as well, stuffed bunny held to his chest and a smile on his face.

Jack gave the window a small layer of frost before shooting into the air.

**(Line Break! Line Break!You'll never beat this Line Break!)**

Jack came in though the window and almost ran into the head yeti, Phil. "Oh hey, Phil. Where are the others?"

Phil grunted and lead the way to the main hall. Jack looked at the globe. He had never really looked at it. It took up most of the floor, it had waves painted in and even a few clouds. He wondered about the symbols but before he could ask he was being crushed against a feathery chest.

"Nice to see you too, Tooth.' Jack breaths out. 'But I need to breath."

"Oh I'm sorry Jack!' She cries as she flies back a bit. Her dragon fly wings beating faster then he could keep up and her feathers ruffled slightly in embracement. 'We just haven't seen you since the last meeting and I was worried."

Jack smiled slightly. Sure he had gotten a bit closer to them but he still felt out of place with them, even more so after watching his memories.

"Welcome, Jack!" North bellows as he too moved forward to hug Jack but he just moved back with his hands in the air.

"Easy big guy, it's nice to see you too." Jack comforts at North's slightly crescent face.

North instantly brightened and moved away to argue with Bunny, who just nodded in greeting, about which was better; Christmas or Easter. Sandy in all his golden sand glory moved forward to give a friendly wave to the youngest Guardian.

"Hey Sandy!' Jack smiled, Sandy was the closed of the Guardians that he could call a friend. 'How has it been spreading your sand?"

Sandy gave a mute thumbs up and moved away to grab his mug from a elf who was eyeing it. Jack smirked and froze it, Sandy looked surprised for a moment before sending him a half scolding/ half amused look.

Jack shrugged again gave a small chuckle.

He moved over to one of the few couches in the room and sat back with one of his knees bend and his staff between his long legs. Jack watched as North and Bunny argued, Tooth gave her fairies places to go and Sandy do what seemed to be tug-of-war with another elf over his mug of eggnog.

Jack had to admit, this was one of the few places he was comfortable. Most were forests or the poles, but his lake and here where the one where he could seem to drop every worry. Jack laid his head back and relaxed all his sore muscles. North's couches sure were a lot more soft then tree branches, maybe he could take a small nap…

"Oi, mate! Get up!" Bunny's voice suddenly rang in his ears.

"Eghh!" Jack yelped as he found him self on the tiled floor.

Jack could hear Bunny laughing above him and blushed a light blue. "Stupid Kangaroo."

Bunny snorted and held out a paw to help him up. "Just get up ya, Show Pony, Manny wants to talk to us."

That caught Jack's attention, the Moon or as the Guardians called him Manny, hadn't spoken to Jack since he first woke up from his lake those 300 some odd years ago. Would he really hear him again?

Jack snatched up Bunny's paw and lifted him self up quickly.

"Whoa! Easy there, mate, you don't need to take my paw with ya." Bunny jokes as he watches Jack grab his staff and hurry over to where the others were.

Jack gave a nonchalant shrug, but really he was both nervous and excited.

The Moon shined though the opening at the top of the room, North moved forward. "Greetings, old friend! What do you wish to tell us?"

_"Hello dear Guardians."_

Jack gasped softly as the voice that had entered his head, it wasn't that it hurt or felt weird but that he hadn't heard it for 300 years. It was just as soothing and gentle as it had been that night.

_"What I wish to talk to you is about Jack."_

"What about me?" Jack became worried. What if Manny had no more use for him? What if he was kicking him out of being a Guardian? He didn't want to be alone again. How Jamie and them forget him if he wasn't a Guardian? He wouldn't be able to handle losing Jamie and his friend's belief so soon after been seen for the first time!

_"Calm your self, Jack, I am not having you leave the Guardians. The complete opposite."_

Jack could feel the others looking between him and Manny, obviously they had not heard his small mental breakdown. He gave a small sigh of relief, he wasn't being kicked out, finally realizing what Manny had said. "What do you mean?"

_"I fear that you have not been getting as close to the Guardians as I had wished. Most of this is my own fault since I did not speak with you for 300 years, and I apologize for that."_

Jack was shocked. He finally had an answer; it wasn't a complete one, but still one. Even an apology!

Bunny suddenly spoke up. "What do you mean, mate? Jack talks with us all the time."

_"All the time or only at meetings? Jack has also hear some of, if not all of your tales but what do you know about Jack and his past?"_

The big four tried to come up with things they knew about Jack, and realized that knew very little about their youngest member. Jack him self had a bad feeling about where this was going. He had a feeling this would soon go down hill for him.

North put a hand on Jack's shoulder and gave him a smile. "Jack is shy, no? Just needs time to want to talk!"

_"Maybe, but I have decided a different way. You will all go though Jack's memories, human and spirit, to get to know him better."_

The others were speechless, except for Jack. "WHAT! Oh no, that's ok. I'll just tell them sometime, no need to go looking through my memories! Plus they are MY memories, don't I have a say in this!?"

_"I am sorry, Jack, but this is the best way. Even if it displeases you."_

"Why so against it, Frostbite, had a girl you're not telling us about?" Bunny asks grinning, he couldn't wait to get some blackmail on the winter hellion.

"Oh now I get to know if your teeth were as white as a human, as they are now!" Tooth chips in her two cents.

"Come on, Jack. Surely will not be that bad?" North laughs, patting him on the back.

Sandy nodded, wanting to know more about his dolphin-loving friend.

Jack just shook. "Oh no, I do not agree to this! Manny, come on you can't let them see my memories! Isn't it like invading personal privacy or something like that?!"

_"I'm sorry Jack, it must be done. Get ready, Guardians."_

"No, no! I'm out of here!" Jack cries as he tried to fly away.

Key word: tried.

Jack felt a whip of dream sand curl around his ankle and furry arms wrap around his shoulders.

Jack struggled against the arms and whip. "No! No! Let go! They are MY memories! Mine! Let me go!"

"Easy mate, calm down!" Bunny grunted, he tightened his arms around Jack slightly but not enough to hurt him.

"No!" Jack all but screams, the others had never seen him like this and were starting to have second thoughts.

_"I will see you soon, Guardians. And do not judge harshly."_

"NO!"

* * *

**Manny's looks I got from pictures on wiki and Nightlight...I just guessed, sue me. :P Well hope you liked. :) R&R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG you guys are amazing! =3 I mean 4 favorites and 11 follows ****_AND _****7 reviews in just two days?! That is awesome, thank you guys so much. :D Now I made Jack die at 14 in this story, take in the movie was made in 2012 and he died three hundred years ago plus the fourteen years as a human and I got his 'birth-year'. If you have a problem with it I'm sorry you can go read someone else's. If not great! :P Anyway hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

When the Guardians woke back up they found them selves in a forest. Bunny was looking around in slight awe, after all not many forests like this one was around anymore.

"Where are we?" North asks the question on all their minds.

"We're in the past, or at least my memory of it." Jack suddenly speaks up lowly.

The others turned to see Jack had put a five foot distance between them. He had his hood up, and his head down with a few stray hairs being the only thing they could see. His staff was in a vice-grip of his right hand, the other shoved and likely fisting in his hoodie pocket.

"Where could we be, forests haven't been this thick in years." Tooth asks as she looks around at the ground that was covered in a thin layer of snow.

"You guys don't know exactly how old I am, do you?" Jack lets out a low laugh. "It makes sense since you didn't start noticing me till the mid-1800s."

Bunny frowned. He didn't like odd feeling that was coming off of Jack. "Just how old are ya, mate?"

"Somewhere around 314, give or take." Jack shrugs as he stares at the ground. "It doesn't matter you're not suppose to be here. These are my memories, my past. Manny has no right to let you guys see it!"

The Guardians took a shocked step back after that little burst, even more so when Jack lifted his face to the barely brightening sky with misty eyes. There was only one time the Guardians, besides Sandy, had see Jack about to cry and that was when Pitch had killed Sandy.

Sandy moved forward slowly, watching Jack worriedly as he put a small hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack sighed but sent the small man a weak smile. "Guess I have no choice. Come on, the quicker this is over with the better."

Jack started walking to the left with out even bothering to wait for the others. They shared a look before racing after him.

After walking thought the forest for a while they finally found them selves in front of a fancy looking wood house.

"Where are we?" North asks, as he looked over the house. Though it was on the smaller side it was still two stories with a stone path that ended just before them.

"My birth place." Jack says softly.

"You mean your home as a human?" Tooth asks.

Jack's face darkened, making the others raise their eyebrows in shock. "This place is no home to me."

"What is this memory?" Bunny asks, trying to get away from the awkward air that had wrapped around them.

"December 1, 1698, my birth.' Jack replies. 'Might want to be quiet the memory is beginning."

Before they could question him, a scream tore though the air. They all raced up to the door and walked though it, following the sound of screams and talking.

_As they walked towards the last door they see a man pacing in front of the door worriedly, looking between it and the floor. _

"Why can't I see his face?" Tooth asks as she squinted at the man's face, but it was to blurry like a fog was between them.

The other older ones nodded in question too, looking to Jack who just shook his head. "You'll find out."

_The screaming of a woman continued for a few minutes before it stop and a younger and newer crying joined it. The man stopped pacing and ran into the room not even closing the door behind him. _

_Inside two woman, one laying sweaty on a bed and another holding something covered in blankets in her arms, wait for the man to reach them._

_"Oh Lily." The man sighs as he kisses her softly, "Did we do it? Do we have a daughter?"_

_"Josh-" Before the newly named lady on the bed, Lily, could answer the other lady stepped forward with a warm smile._

_"Congregations, Josh, you have a healthy baby boy." The woman says, holding out a baby covered in fur blankets._

_The baby was small, even for a healthy baby, with a small truffle of chocolate brown hair on his head with sepia eyes. His cheeks were a bright pink and he was whimpering softly._

"Awwww! You're so adorable, Jack!" Tooth coos.

Jack blushes a light blue while the other's snicker.

"You're pretty small mate, not that you aren't small now." Bunny snorts, but Jack just rolls his eyes.

"Well sorry, not all of us can be freakishly tall. I'm average height, thank you very much." Jack teases.

Before Bunny could continue the little insult war the others shushed them.

_The man seemed to just start at the child for a moment before taking him from the woman's offering arms. "Thank you for your help you may go home now Mrs. Stewart, I will come if we need you."_

_Mrs. Stewart nodded and grabbed her things before leaving._

_Josh looked back to Lily and seemed to have a displeased look on his face._

The Big Four looked to each other, surprised. Normally when a couple had a child they were happy and crying tears of joy and all. These two seemed like they had just had a dirty pet given to them to hold on to.

Jack was shuffling on both feet, he knew what was to happen but how would the others react? Before he could guess the next memory came.

_They were back outside and it seemed to be late spring. A little baby, around two with brown hair and sepia eyes, sat on the ground playing with the flowers on the ground. He was in a simple white cotton shirt and deer skin pants. His cubby fingers rubbed, pecked, and pulled on the petals and he would giggle every time the petals would float back to the ground._

_"THOMAS!" Lily's scream comes from the front door._

Bunny laughes. "Your human name was 'Thomas'?!"

Jack gave a humorless laugh. "No, not as far as I care."

The others gave him confused looks.

"But the lady called you 'Thomas', is that not you?" North asks.

"Oh that's me alright, but my name was not Thomas." Jack says coldly, pulling his hood back up.

The others knew this as a sign that he would not be saying anymore and returned to the memory. More confused then ever about the mystery that is Jack Frost.

_The baby made a small whimper at the loud and angry sound. Lily marched up to 'Thomas' and picked him up sharply. Grabbing the flowers from his hands she through them on the ground with an angry huff. _

_"Look at what you did, Thomas! You ripped up all my beautiful flowers! Shame on you, young man. Ugh this is why I wanted a daughter! A proper young lady would never do this, instead we got you." Lily rants angrily, holding Thomas/Jack at arms length and giving him; by what the other's could tell with the fog covering her face, a disgusted look._

The four older Guardians gasped and Jack winced inaudibly.

"I can understand she is angry, but she is taking it too far." Bunny says.

"Did she speak like this to you often, Jack?" North asks, parents should love their child not say they would rather have another.

"No, only a few times after that." Jack says calmly. It was the truth, but only half, not that he would tell them that.

The others relaxed, good they didn't like it when they found out about parents like Jack's. They were horrible and cruel, and they never deserve the children they have.

_"Look at you! You're covered in dirt, now I have to wash you and your clothes again." Lily mumbles angrily to her self as she carries him back inside, closing the door behind her._

The Guardians stood in silence for a moment, taking in all that had happened. The Big Four had bad feelings about what was to come, but Jack just stood there quietly. He was like ice; solid, blank faced, and rigid. The others wanted to comfort him but were unsure how.

Another memory opened up before them.

_Thomas was 4 maybe 5. He had grown, but not that much. He had lost a lot of his baby fat, showing he would have a lanky frame as he got older. His hair had grown to cover his neck and his sepia eyes sparkled with mischief and happiness. He still had the white shirt and deer pants but a small vest had now been added. He was humming as he played with small bugs in the grass with Lily and Josh sitting on a blanket a few feet away from him._

_Lily turned to Josh. "When do you believe we should do it?"_

_Josh frowned as he watched Thomas dig into the dirt to grab some worms. "After the winter, when spring's first bloom shows. That is when we will do it."_

Jack had returned to the 5 foot distance, hood up and all. The others were starting to feel that bad feeling in them grown and they began to feel nervous.

"What are they talking about, Jack?" Tooth asks, her hands held to her chest to keep them from shaking in worry.

"You'll see." Jack says hollowly. Blue eyes piercing into the two adults on the blanket with an unreadable expression.

_Thomas came over with his hands cupped loosely together, a huge, happy, grin on his face. "Mommy! Daddy! Look at what I caught!"_

_Lily seemed to wrinkle her nose. "If it's a bug, don't bring it anywhere near me. _

_"Thomas just shook his head. "Not a bug, promise. Look."_

_Sitting on his hand was a brown colored butterfly with eye-like designs on its wings. When it tried to fly though its left wing only twitched slightly, showing a small rip on it before laying still again._

_"Shame on you, Thomas." Josh scolded._

_Thomas looked confused, not understanding why his father was angry and why the butterfly wasn't flying. "Why isn't it flying, Daddy?"_

_"Because you dumb boy, you hurt its wing and now it can't." Josh says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because you touched it, now it can't fly anymore. It's doomed to die so you might as well go throw it somewhere."_

_Thomas looked shocked and sad. Had he really hurt the butterfly? He hadn't meant to. He had just wanted to show it to Mommy and Daddy because they always seem angry when they saw him. No matter what he did to make them happy with him it always seemed to just make them madder and walk away talking about baby girls and how much better they were. _

_Thomas sighed and walked away, going back to where he had been digging for worms and laid the very still butterfly on the ground next to him._

The Guardians didn't even get time to turn to their youngest before the next memory started.

_Summer and Fall were long gone, Winter had made its rounds and Spring was finally here. Thomas was now 5 and had grown a half an inch talker, barely making him 2 foot 6. He was laying on his bed looking out the window, he parents had become more distant with him and had refused to let him go outside anymore. He didn't understand why though, was he in trouble? Normally they would make him go outside if he was in trouble; 'so they wouldn't have to see his disappointing face'. _

_His door was suddenly thrown open with his smiling mother and father walking in. _

"I have bad feeling in my belly about this." North mumbles worriedly, and Bunny could only agree as his ears flattened against his head.

Sandy and Tooth had both landed on the ground, too busy watching intensely to notice.

_Thomas was shocked to say the least. His mother and father never, never, smiled around him. Let alone at him. He watched in awe as his mother sat by his side and hugged him, his father patting his shoulder with his big hand._

_"What is this about?" He asks, wondering if maybe he was just dreaming. It would make more sense to his young brain then what was going on now._

_"Nothing, sweetie.' His mother smiles. 'Your father and I just have a surprise for you."_

_Thomas gasped, all weariness forgotten. "Really?! Can I have it, can I have it?!"_

_Josh chuckles. "Not yet, we have to take you to it. Put on this blindfold and we will take you there."_

_Thomas quickly put it on and his father picked him up, his mother trailing behind them. They left the house and began to walk deeper into the forest._

"Where are they taking you, Jack?" Tooth asks, even with the fog over the adults faces she had seen the dark gleam in the parents' eyes. And she knew the others saw it too because they too had weary looks, as the memory sped up to where the family of three where standing deep in the woods far away from the house.

Jack just shook his head and inclined his head to the memory.

_Josh sat Thomas on the ground, Thomas was about to pull the blindfold away but Lily pushed his hands away._

_"Now Thomas,' Lily speaks with a stern tone. 'For your gift you have to sit here quietly and count to 30, can you do that?"_

_"Yea!' Thomas says happily. 'I have been practicing! What is my gift?!"_

_Josh laughed. "You'll have to see after you count to 30, now start."_

_Thomas took in a deep breath. "One…. Two…. Three….Four…. Five…."_

_Josh took Lily's hand and began to walk away, neither looking back as Thomas continued to count. Oblivious to his parents not being there Thomas continued to count with a happy and excited grin on his face. "Ten….Eleven…. Twelve… Thirteen…"_

The Guardians were in shock. They had just left Thomas/Jack in the middle of the forest!

Jack just watched as his younger memory self keep counting, going into the twenties, face carefully blank.

_"Twenty-nine!...Thirty!" Thomas cries out happily as he ripped off the blindfold._

_…Only to see no-one around but him self._

_"M-Mommy?' Thomas calls out. "D-Daddy? This isn't funny; if this is the gift it's not nice! Please come out, I want to go home!"_

_He stood up and quickly started looking around trees, in bushes, anywhere._

_"MOMMY! DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU!" Thomas was crying now, thick tears rolling down his cheeks as he finally lay down under a tree not far from where he had been sitting not long before. "Please! Come back! I'm- I'm sorry I'm not a girl! I'll be good! I won't play with the worms or get dirt on my clothes, p-promise! Just come back!"_

_Thomas finally passed out as the moon began to rise._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! :D **

**Now I have news so PLEASE READ THIS: My mom went through surgery, and it will take about a month for her to recover. Since I will be having to help out a lot updates might be slow. I'm not sure. So I have decided that for every 5 or 6 reviews I get I'll update. **

**Sound fair? 0.0 Anyway enjoy Chapter 3! :D**

* * *

Silence was tight in the air around the Guardians. The Big Four was staring with mixed looks between each other, Thomas and finally their Jack.

Jack just watched as his younger memory self slowly faded away. His face was like stone, but his eyes were a different matter. His eyes held a strong sadness and anger, but also longing.

"All I had wanted was to have them love me.' He starts softly, eyes turning to the ground. 'I tried everything I could think of to make them smile at me. Manners, pranks, joking, cleaning, washing; nothing got them to ever smile. If something went wrong, even when I wasn't around at the time, they would blame me. Call me 'a disgrace to them'. That day they left me in the forest was the first time they smiled."

Tooth and Sandy were crying, much like Jack was. North and Bunny looked angry.

Bunny stepped up next to Jack and for the first time since they met, Bunny hugged him.

Jack froze. Despite the pats on the shoulders or brushes of shoulders or arms, the only other times he had been hugged was when Jamie and Tooth had hugged when he first became a Guardian.

"I may not say it or show it, Jack, but I do care about you. We all care about you." Bunny mumbles in his ear.

Jack felt his eyes get misty, he hadn't heard someone say that in a _long _time. He couldn't help but curl into Bunny's furry chest and cry. Cry about what had happened to him as a human, the 300 years alone and isolated, and finally hearing what he had wanted to heard for decades.

Bunny didn't say anything as he held him closer. Tooth and the others had moved forward and where giving Jack sad looks. When Bunny and the others locked gazes an understanding was pasted between them.

From now on they would make sure their little frost spirit would know they cared for him, no matter what.

After a few minutes of comforting the crying boy Jack finally wiped his tears away and gave them a weak smile. "Thanks, guys."

Tooth laid a small hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You're welcome, Jack. We are here for you anytime."

North and Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Mates,' Bunny says looking off to the side. 'The next memory is coming."

The others turned and continued to watch Jack's life.

_Thomas was sitting in front of a tree looking at a village about a mile away. He looked about six now, and was very malnourished. His frame and face had thinned out even more and his clothes seemed to hang more loosely on him then they should have. His hands and feet were calloused and his eyes were tired._

"You look so thin." Tooth says sadly, holding her hands to her chest again.

"Well that is what happens when you can't get much to eat living in the forest." Jack replies, rubbing the arm of his hoodie.

"You lived in the forest?" Bunny asked in bewilderment.

Jack shrugged, a look of uneasy on his face. "I couldn't really live anywhere else."

_His stomach suddenly rumbled, making him grimace. Standing up he readjusted the big elbow-length cloak on his shoulder._

_"I guess I must." He mutters to him self as he starts jogging toward the village._

_The memory spend up till he was just outside the village. _

_Walking up slowly Thomas watched everyone warily. He was about to move towards the bakery when a group of five boys around the age of 8 or 9 crowded around him._

"I have bad feeling in my belly." North frowns. He didn't like the looks the older kids were giving Thomas/Jack.

"I can honestly agree with ya this time mate." Bunny say.

Sandy nodded as well, he could tell something bad was about to happen.

_Thomas grunted slightly as one of the boys pushed him against the wall of one of the houses._

_"Hello squirt." The obvious leader grinned. He was an inch taller then the rest with dark green eyes, shaggy red hair and crooked teeth ._

_The other boys grinned._

_"What do you want." Thomas frowns._

_"We want whatever money you have." One of the boys say slowly, like he was dumb._

_Thomas grid his teeth, but he must have looked more funny then angry because they started laughing. "I have no money."_

_The leader frowned in thought before stepping forward. "Well then I guess I'll just take your cloak. It looks good, maybe I can get some money for it."_

_Thomas grabbed the cloak on his shoulders in a tight grip. He had found it just outside another village and it had been the only thing keeping him warm at night. When Boy #1 tried to grab it he reacted without thinking and bit him._

_"Gahhh!" The boy cried as he stepped back. He rubbed his hand and sent Thomas a murderous look. "Get him!"_

_Thomas tried to run but one of the other boys grabbed him by the color of the cloak, almost choking him._

_Thomas was pushed to the ground and kicked in the stomach. He gasped as the breath left him, and cried out when one of the boys punched him. His face snapped to the side and he could feel the bruise blooming on his cheek._

Tooth gasped, Sandy had sand coming out of his ears and Bunn and North looked like they were ready to hurt the kids them selves.

Jack rubbed his cheek where he felt a phantom pain of bruise. They watched as the boys all took turns hitting Thomas/Jack anywhere they could reach with their fists and feet. That is till a shadow appeared and a rock hit the back of the leader boy's head.

The others gave a shocked laugh at the boy's expression, but Jack just had a sad smile on his face.

_"What?!" The leader cried as he rubbed the back of his head. "Who did that?!"_

_The other boys were either trying not to laugh or in shock. Thomas was laying on the ground groaning. Bruises covered his arms, legs and face. He looked up to see a dirty blond haired 9 year old boy walk up. His eyes were a rich blue with a spark of mischief in them, his skin had a nice tan to it. He wear clothes much like Thomas and the other boys, except he had no shoes. He had a few small rocks in his hands and a dangerous smile on his face._

"I wonder who that could be." North muses.

The others but Jack nodded, wondering who the boy who saved their winter member from being beaten.

Jack just looked at the boy with longing and whispered. "Felix…"

_"Mind telling me what you were doing with this young boy, James?" The blonde asks the leader, who gulped and backed away slightly._

_"Nu-Nothing, Felix. Honest." The leader, James, stutters. "Just playing was all, right guys?"_

_The other boys nodded like a bunch of bobble-heads._

_"Well it doesn't look like that,' The blonde, Felix, muses. 'Now I suggest you get out of here before I tell your parents about this."_

_Without a word the boys ran as fast as they could._

"I like this one!" Bunny laughs, watching as one of the boys had tripped and had fallen into mud.

"Yea he was amazing." Jack says softly.

"You knew him, Jack?" Tooth asks.

"Like a brother." Jack says.

The others threw him question looks but he ignored them.

_Felix snorted at the running boys before walking up slowly to the groaning Thomas. "Hey are you ok, kid?"_

_Thomas groaned, liking him a look of 'does it look like I am?', and curled up slightly. "Yes, it's normal for my insides to want to be outside. What do you think?"_

"Did you really have to be that mean, mate?' Bunny scoffs. 'I mean he just saved your bloody behind after all."

"I was a bit upset and hurting at the moment." Jack replies dryly.

_Felix laughed. "You got spunk kid, I'll give you that. So why did they start beating you?"_

_Thomas blushed slightly. "Well they wanted money from me, but I don't have any and when he tried to take my cloak….I might have bit him."_

_Felix stared at him in shock for a moment before bursting back into laughter. "Wow! Really?! Haha, man I wish I could have seen his face after you did that!"_

_Thomas blushed more as Felix helped him up._

_"You're alright kid, I'll help you home." Felix says smiling._

Tooth screeched, making the others wince.

"HIS TEETH ARE PERFECT!" She cries as she moves closer to the memory to get a better look. "Straight, a clean white, no cavities! This is amazing, they are almost as good as Jack's!"

Jack blushed, he didn't want to tell her just yet it was Felix who had gotten him to keep his teeth clean as much as possible.

_Thomas winced. "No that's ok. You helped me enough, I'll just go."_

_Felix pouted. "Why not? Come on it's ok I don't have to home for a bit so I can do it."_

_"No really it's fine." Thomas almost pleads. No matter how much he wanted to stay and try to get food he wanted to leave._

_"Come on surely your home isn't that far. Plus your ma and pa might wonder how you got those shiners on you." Felix says._

_"I don't have a home!" Thomas finally cries. Bring up his parents had been a bad move and now he felt like he would cry any minute,_

_Felix stood in a shocked silence for a moment before moving forward and hugging Thomas, a boy he had just met!_

_Thomas was shocked but quickly returned the hug as a tear slipped down his cheek._

_Felix cleared his throat and pulled away a small smile on his lips. "I may have just met you, kid, but I have a good feel about you. Come home with me so we can get you fixed up."_

_Thomas looked shocked once again but quickly pulled the older boy back into a hug. "Thank you."_

_"You're welcome kid. Hey I never got your name." Felix says as an after thought._

_Thomas grimaced. He honestly hated his name, it was the one the parent who let hive gave him. It had no worth to him, so could he pick his own? With a excited grin coming to his face he looked up at Felix. "My names Jack!"_

_Felix laughs. "Well Jack, I'm Felix. Felix Colburn."_

The memory ended and the others looked to Jack who was smiling softly.

He seemed to have wondered of into a different world by the distant look in his eyes so they chose not to say anything.

_When the newly named Jack and Felix returned to Felix's home, which was a small wood shack, he where already laughing._

_"I beat you here and you know it!" Jack shouts, grinning wildly. His clothes and hair were messed up, showing they had ran all the way._

_"Nope, I won." Felix laughs, sticking his tongue out at Jack before opening the door. "Ma! I'm home, and I have a friend!"_

_"Felix Colburn what have I told you about leaving without your shoes!" A woman walks out of a different room, a scolding look on her face. She was short and petty, with long dirty blond hair to her back. She had a rosy complexion with light blue eyes that had a motherly spark to them. _

_Her scolding look turned to worry when she saw the bruises on Jack. She rushed forward and held his chin up softly. "Oh my! Felix what happened to this poor little boy?1"_

_Felix frowned. "James and his little followers cornered him near Mrs. Catherine's and was beating him up for his cloak. I scattered him and told Jack to come home with me so we could clean him up."_

_Felix's 'ma' sighed. "Someday those boys will take it too far. I'm June dear, call me 'Ma' if you'd like. Now come with me so I can wash your face of all that dirt and blood."_

_Jack hadn't noticed before but he had a few small cuts that were oozing blood. He let 'Ma' walk him into a small wash room. She took a small cloth and am put it in the water above a small fire._

_Felix walked in and whispered something to his Ma before walking back out. Ma looked confused before looking back at Jack. "Excuse me dear, Felix needs something."_

_Jack nodded and watched the flames under the small pot of water._

_He could hear muffled talking but choose to ignore it. They had been kind to him this far and didn't want to have them kick him out._

_After a few minutes Ma came back and began to clean his face, arms, and legs. Jack however noticed the distracted look on her face, and after she finished asked her about it._

_She smiles weakly before sighing. "Jack, I do not want to be too straight forward but…do you have no home or parents?"_

_Jack froze for a moment. Should he tell her? He had already told Felix everything, maybe he had told her and that was why she was asking? Jack sighed and nodded hesitantly._

_She seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before a small smile graced her lips. "Jack…would you like to have a home with me and Felix? We have plenty of food and you can share a room with Felix."_

_Felix suddenly came in with a wide smile. "Plus fall and winter are coming soon! So you need somewhere to stay! Come on Jack, what do you say? Want to be the little brother I never had?"_

_Felix had wrapped Jack in a one-armed hug and was looking at him hopefully._

_Jack looked in amazement between Ma and Felix. "You…You really want m-me?"_

_"From what I heard of what you told Felix you don't know what a _real _family is.' Ma says softly putting a hand on his thigh. 'Would you like to stay with me and Felix and have a real family?"_

_Jack sat there for a moment before a wide grin took over his face. Tears misted his eyes as he leapt forward and wrapped each arm around both their necks._

_"Thank you! Th-Thank you! Thank you!" Jack chants over and over._

_June smiles tenderly and Felix laughs before hugging Jack back full force._

The Guardians were smiling.

"That was sweet of them." Tooth says.

"At least you have a home now, isn't that good Frostbite?" Bunny asks, smelling something he couldn't name coming from him.

"Yea it was amazing." Jack says.

The others nodded, but something about the past tense didn't sound right to Bunny. Maybe he was just upset about leaving to become a spirit?

Bunny nodded to him self, that must be it.

There were smaller, quicker memories like; Jack learning how to prank from Felix, bonding moments between Jack and Felix. Some moments where June was scolding them, then laughing with them afterwards. Easter, lost teeth, and Christmas. Summer turned to fall and then winter before the Guardians eyes in just a few minutes. They finally slowed down till they were watching Jack and Felix sitting in their shared room. Jack had a pallet of hay with blankets on it, and Felix had a small wood framed bed a few feet from Jack's pallet.

_Jack was staring at the ceiling for a while before suddenly turning to Felix who was reading a small book. "Felix?"_

_Felix didn't look up. "Yea, Jack?"_

_Jack seemed to think of what he wanted to say. "Where is your…dad?"_

_Felix looked down at Jack questioningly. "What do you mean Jack?_"

_"Well...' The now 7 year old Jack starts awkwardly. 'I haven't heard anything about him and well I've never seen him…"_

_Felix seemed to understand what he was getting at because his mouth made a small 'o'. "No my dad is very much alive."_

_"Then where-?" Jack questioned before cutting him self off. After all he didn't want to offend his brother._

_Felix just smiled. "He is back in England. He and Ma broke up before she and I moved here. He still sends messages with money every once and a while to support us. Not that we need it that much since Ma is a maid and gets lots of money but it is good to have extra for the tougher times."_

_Jack was fascinated at the thought of a caring father. "What was he like? Did he smile at you often?"_

_Felix gave him a small sad look. He knew about how hard Jack had tried to make his first family love him. He felt his hands tighten slight around his book, those people didn't deserve his little brother. Jack was a part of his and Ma's family now, and he couldn't be more happy._

_"Yea. When he had free time from work he would take me and Ma out to the park. He was nice; I don't remember much since I was about 5 when they separated. But from what Ma told me they didn't get along because he was very business like. Ma says he sometimes cared more about his job then us so… they broke up." Felix shrugs. "I don't mind that much since I still have Ma."_

_"Oh.' Jack says._

_Felix looks at Jack for a moment before looking out the window of their small room. See the full moon out seemed to give him an idea. "Hey Jack, come here."_

_Jack stood up from his bed and walked over to the window with Felix. "Yea?"_

_Felix points up at the moon. "Look at the moon. What do you see?" _

_Jack scrunched up his nose as he looked at the moon. All he saw was shadows…shadows that looked a lot like… "A face!"_

_Felix laughed at Jack's amazed look. "That's the Man in the Moon."_

_"The Man in the Moon." Jack says dreamily. "Who is the Man in the Moon?"_

_"Well to tell you that I have to tell you the whole of the Guardians, and I don't know if I should it is late-" Felix starts to say before Jack pushes him to the bed and sits down next to him._

_"Tell me! Tell me, tell me! Please! Pretty Please!" Jack pleads._

_Felix grins. "Well it all started a long time ago…"_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	4. Chapter 4

**0_0 This is my longest chapter. Ever. Dear gosh my hands hurt! DX On a side note you're all going to hate me. Flames will be used for cookies! :D ****REMEMBER THE 5-6 REVIEW DEAL FOR NEXT CHAPTER! ****Anyway, this took me forever to write so I hope you enjoy Chapter 4! **

* * *

"You wanted to learn about us, mate?" Bunny asks.

Jack smiles slightly. "Yea. Felix was a huge help but he wasn't the only one who helped me thought those times. Like any kid, you guys gave me hope and wonder."

The Guardians were silent for a moment, taking it what Jack had said. Tooth moved forward and held Jack in a hug.

"I'm sorry we weren't there for you, Jack. We should have been." Tooth says sadly.

Jack just gave her a crooked smile. "Hey it all works out in the end, don't worry about it. Sure there are…' He faltered for a moment as if he had just remembered something but he put his smile back on before they could question him. 'Some difficulties along the way, but what life doesn't?"

Bunny didn't seem completely convinced. "Are you sure, Frostbite, that you're alright?"

Jack's smile seemed even more strained and fake. "Of course I am cottontail, why wouldn't I be?"

Jack pulled his hood up to cover his face and turned away from the others. "Everything is perfectly fine."

Before the others could retort that Jack didn't seem _fine _at all the next memory came.

_It looked to be mid-spring with small flowers blooming and leaves growing on the trees. 7 year old Jack and 10 year old Felix were lying on the grass a few feet from their home._

_"Hey Jack." Felix says to his brother, turning his head to said boy. "Can you believe that Easter is tomorrow?"_

"Tomorrow's Easter?" Bunny asks grinning.

_"No!" Jack laughs back. "I can't believe I've been with you and Ma for almost a year now…it's felt longer."_

_Felix smiled and moved closer. "Hey, those dirty rats that left you in the forest aren't you're parents, Ma is. Now you're apart of our family, and nothing will change that."_

_Jack smiled hesitantly. "Really?"_

_Felix grinned and ruffled Jack's hair, looking into his sepia eyes with his own rich blue. "Of course Jack! You're never getting rid of me that easily."_

_The memory speed up as the day moved to night and soon morning came. _

_Felix was lying on his bed; his hand and foot hanging off the bed as a bit of drool came from his mouth._

Jack snorted. "I knew he drooled."

_Jack suddenly appeared on the other side of the bed with a small cup of water and a huge mischievous on his face._

Sandy grinned, he knew that look and something funny was about to happen.

"What are you doing Jack?" North asks.

Jack smiles. "You'll see…"

_Jack stalked towards Felix like a predator coming in to attack it's pray. He moved slowly and quietly up next to Felix's turned head and gave a silent giggle._

_With a flick of his wrist all of the freezing water in the cup splashed onto Felix's sleeping face._

_"AHHHhhh!" Felix cries as he falls off the bed in shock._

All of the Guardians were laughing. Bunny was the first to stop and patted Jack on the shoulder. "I got to admit, Frostbite, that was pretty funny."

Jack laughed. "Why thank you Kangaroo."

Bunny rolled his eyes in annoyance before turning back to the memory.

_"Morning Felix! It's Easter!" Jack shouts as he saddles Felix._

_Felix groaned from under him. "A simple 'Wake up' and shake would have been nice Jack. On a side note please get off you're heavy!"_

_Jack laughed and crawled off before helping Felix up. "Come on! Ma has our baskets and food ready! Its almost time for the egg hunt, come on!"_

_Felix yawned. "Slow down Jack I'm still half asleep!"_

_"No you hurry up!' Jack counts pulling Felix's arm to the door. "We. Have. To. Go!"_

_Felix laughed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "Alright, alright! I can walk by my self you know."_

_Jack let go of his arm and Felix starched before grinning at Jack. "Last one to Ma is a snail!"_

_Jack gasped as Felix sudden ran past him. "Hey! That's cheating! Wait up!"_

_Jack raced after him, catching up pretty quickly, but because they weren't looking where they were going they almost made Ma drop their food._

_"Whoa!" She cries as she catches the bowls of fruit and beard before it could fall. "Jackson and Felix Colburn! Watch where you are going young men!"_

_"Sorry Ma." Jack and Felix mutter._

_Ma sighed and held the bowls out to them. "Eat up. Your baskets are out on the pouch and _please _remember your shoes!"_

_Jack and Felix were sporting matching pouts. "But Ma! They hurt out feet and make them sweaty and gross!"_

_Jack nodded to what his brother had said. "Please Ma, no shoes! We'll be careful, promise!"_

_Jack and Felix put their hands to their chins and strengthened their pouts. "PLEASE?"_

_Ma looked at them for a moment before sighing. "Fine."_

"You and your bother got away with a lot with those pouts, didn't you?" Tooth states more then asks.

Jack blushed slightly. "Yea."

The others snorted or giggled.

_Jack and Felix practically inhaled their food. They ran out the door after giving Ma a kiss on each cheek. They grabbed their basket;, Jack's being blue and white and Felix's green and yellow, they set off down the road to the egg hunt._

_The memory jumped to just before the hunt began._

_A tall brood man was standing in front of the excited children. "Now remember, do not go too far into the forest, the seeking area ends at the river. Do not cross the river at any point, if you get lost wait where you are for us to look for you. Understood?"_

_"Yes!" The kids shout eagerly._

_The man stepped to the side and grinned. "The hunt ends in two hours, you may begin!"_

_The kids cheered and rushed into the forest._

_Jack and Felix ran past all the other kids. They had a plan, if they went to the very furthest hiding spots and started there they would get more then trying to move the other way. Jack and Felix grinned as they found their first eggs. Two little eggs, a blue and red and a purple and green, sat barely hidden under a bush a few feet away._

_Jack ran forward and grabbed them. "We got two!"_

_Jack moved back over to Felix and gave him the green and purple one. They looked at them in awe._

_"They're so pretty!" Jack gasps._

"What did I tell ya, mate?' Bunny says smugly to North. "The kids love Easter.

North laughs. "You are wrong Bunny. Indeed the children think your eggs are 'pretty' but they love Christmas more."

Bunny was about to continue the fight but Sandy tapped his shoulder and shook his head. Bunny folded his arms and grumbled.

Tooth and Jack just laughed quietly at the exchange.

_"Yea." Felix agrees, staring at it closely._

_He shrugged and put it in his basket. "Come on Jack, there are more eggs to be found!"_

_Jack nodded excitedly and began looking around for more. Time seemed to speed up and soon Jack and Felix's baskets were almost full with multi-color eggs._

_Jack was skipping around with a huge grin on his face. "This is so cool! Look at how many eggs we found, Felix! I don't think we saved any for the other kids!"_

_Felix laughed. "I'm sure there is more for the others come on lets find out how to get back."_

_Jack nodded, wanting to get back and eat his candy. "Ok."_

_After a few minutes of walking they suddenly reached the river. It wasn't that big, around 10 feet wide with lazy water flowing though it._

_Felix frowned. "That can't be right. We must have gotten turned around."_

_Jack licked his dry lips. "Hey Felix? Since we're here can we get a drink? I'm thirsty."_

_Felix shook his head. "I don't know. The water under the surface it faster then you think, it could pull you right in."_

_Jack pouted. "Please! I'll drink from the water near the water bank! I'll be careful."_

_Felix didn't seem to like it but he nodded. He and Jack moved forward to the edge of the band and dunked their hands in._

_"Burrr! It's really cold." Jack comments before pulling his cupped hands out and drinking from them._

_"Yea the water hasn't completely warmed up yet. By the end of the month or March I'm sure it will be warm enough to swim in!" Felix suggests._

_Jack grinned. "I can't wait!"_

_Jack didn't notice that when he put his hands back it they went further then he meant. Jack gasped when he felt something strong tug on his arms. "AHHhh!"_

_"JACK!" Felix cries as he pulled Jack back but fell in him self._

_"FELIX!" Jack cries as his brother disappeared into the water. He could see where Felix's air bubbles were moving quickly down stream. "FELIX! HELP! PLEASE ANYONE HELP!"_

_Jack races down the bank as he chases his disappearing brother. His cried seemed to go unheard in the forest. _

"Oh no!" Tooth cries helplessly. She wanted to help, badly, but knew she couldn't help since this was a memory.

The others were having the same ideas while Jack watched quietly.

_"Jack!" Felix shouts as his head breaks the surface. He gulped for breath before he head went under again._

_"Felix!" Jack had tears falling as he ran. "Keep your head up! Felix! Felix, I'll help you!"_

_Jack raced as fast as he could a head of Felix and grabbed a thick branch. He grunted slightly and rushed back to the side of the river. He laid it across the water and held it tightly. "Felix! Grab the branch Felix!"_

_Felix's head popped up again and he twisted around to face the branch. He winced as he was slammed into it but held on. "Hurry, Jack! The water is pushing me!"_

_Jack saddled the branch and moved as fast as he could towards Felix. When his feet where in the water he held out a hand, stretching it as far as he could. "Grab my hand!"_

_Felix grunted as he pushed he way through the water to Jack and held his hand in a vice-grip. "On three we jump for shore!"_

_Jack just nodded as he focused on making sure he didn't lose Felix's hand._

_"One!" Felix says as he took a step closer to Jack._

_"Two!" Jack says as he moved his other hand to also hold Felix's arm._

_"Three!" They cry together as they launch them selves back to dry land, panting, the branch was swept away. _

"Thank goodness." Tooth sighs.

_Felix laid his head back. "Well that wasn't fun."_

_Felix suddenly winced when Jack hit his arm hard. "Ouch! Hey what was that for!"_

_"For scaring me!' Jack says angrily, but you could tell he was scared by his wide eyes and dropping tears. 'You could have died!" _

_ Felix sat up and pulled Jack onto his lap. Jack wrapped his arms around Felix and cried into his chest. "Don't EVER scare me like that again, Felix, please. I had thought I lost you!"_

_Felix shushed him and patted his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to get hurt. I should have been more careful, I'm sorry Jack."_

_Jack snuffled. "I want to go home, Felix." _

_Felix nodded and looked up to see some of the men from the village racing up to them. Ma was not far behind them and Felix had a feeling they were going to have a _long _talk._

_He looked down to see Jack asleep on his lap, head resting on his wet shirt covered chest. …Well he was anyway._

_He was covered in blankets and Jack was being carried in one of the men's arms as he told Ma and the men what happened._

_"You're luck your brother was able to think of the branch that quickly." One of the men says to him. "You might have drowned if he hadn't, but that was brave of you to fall in for him."_

_Felix smiled and held the blankets closer. "I would do anything for him."_

_The man nodded and moved ahead. Felix looked to Jack, who was still fast asleep in one of the men's arms. "Happy Easter, Jack."_

The Guardians didn't say anything as they waited for the next memory. They honestly hadn't liked how close that had been to losing Jack and even more so Felix. If Jack hadn't had thought to grab the branch Felix might have died.

The thought of it made them shiver slightly and they were thank full when the next came.

_Felix was once again on his bed, but this time he was sitting up. He had a huge smile on his face as the door to his and Jack's room opened to show Jack and Ma walking in with a small sugar covered cake._

_"Happy Birthday Felix!" They shout gleefully._

_"Thanks, Ma!' Felix says as she sets it on his lap._

_"Oh don't thank me.' She smiles, kissing his head. 'It was all Jack. He made a deal with Mr. Foley that he would work for him for 2 weeks for this cake."_

_"Really?' Felix asks Jack who blushes and nodes. "Thank Jack!"_

_Jack laughed. "Just start eating we have a day of fun to get to!"_

_Felix breaks it into three pieces and hands one to Ma and Jack. They all sat in comfortable silence as they ate together. After finishing Felix washed up and got dressed as Jack bounced around._

_"Come on!" Jack calls as he runs out the door. "Time for a little fun!"_

_Felix and Ma share a look before Felix followed him._

_Ma called out behind them. "Be careful!"_

_Felix laughed as Jack tugged on his arm. "We will!"_

The next memory come right after the other left.

_Jack and Felix were play when Jack suddenly trips. _

_"OW!" Jack cries as he rubes his cheek. He could feel a small bruise growing on his cheek but what surprised him and Felix was the White thing on the ground._

_Felix grinned and picked it up. "It's your tooth!"_

_Jack ran his finger over his teeth to see the third one on the left side was missing. "Wow! I have lost a few others but lost them while in the forest. What do I do with it?"_

_"Leave it for the Tooth Fairy, of course!" Felix says handing back to Jack._

_"How?" Jack asks._

_ "Leave it under your pillow, she'll come and get it." Felix says._

_Jack nodded happily and put it in his pocket. Soon they totally forgot about the tooth as they continued to play._

_The memory changed to later that night. Jack and Felix were laying in their beds asleep or at least Felix was. Jack sat with his eyes half open, trying to look asleep._

Sandy made a question mark and a snowflake above his head.

Jack shrugged. "I was waiting up for Tooth."

_Jack heard a small flapping sound from near the window move closer to him. He was about to look when a gold light caught his eye. He looked back at the window to see something like gold sand go though the window and come toward him and Felix._

_He felt him self get sleepy, but just before he closed his eyes he saw a small bird with dragonfly wings._

Sandy looked at Jack in interest.

"What?" Jack asks.

"Is just that normally child falls to sleep before they even see the sand, the sand helps them stay asleep and gives them the dreams." North explains for Sandy.

Jack shrugged. He couldn't explain, maybe it was just one of 'one in once in a life time chance' things.

_They watched as another year pasted them and once again it was winter._

_It was the evening of Jack's birthday. Jack, Felix and Ma were sitting together in the boy's room._

_Felix pushed a box towards Jack with a grin. "Come on Jack! Open it; we have been waiting all day for you to!"_

_Jack opened the box and gasped. "Skates! Oh this is amazing, guys! Thank you!"_

_Jack got up and hugged Ma and Felix, but Felix pulled away slightly when the skate's blades almost cut him._

_"Slowdown there Jack, or there might not be enough of me left to hug!" Felix laughs, making Jack blush._

_"Shut up." Jack jokes as he nudges Felix._

_"Well it's time for bed.' Ma says standing up and kissing each of their heads. "Go to bed at a reasonable hour, boys."_

_"Of course Ma!" They call as she leaves._

"You know,' Bunny says with a raised eyebrow. 'With how much you guys did that, and ignoring the age difference, you two could have been twins."

Jack laughed. "We could have been."

_Time speed up again and soon both boys were asleep._

"You look so cute sleeping Jack!" Tooth coos.

Jack blushed as the other males laughed at his expense.

_Jack was tossing and turning and had a small layer of sweat on his face._

_The Guardians were shocked when the memory began to blur and was replaced with a more horrific landscape._

_The trees surrounding the area were on fire and smoke hung in the air. Jack was running as fast as he could though it. He screamed when a charred branch fell in front of him, blocking his path._

_"Felix! Ma! Where are you?" Jack shouts to the air._

_He continued running till he found the house. It was charred and had caved in. He ran towards it, hoping to find his family, but tripped over something laying on the ground._

_No someone._

_"Ma!" Jack cries as he holds her. She hadn't been burned but the smoke had gotten to her. Her eyes where closed lightly, like she was sleeping, her long blond hair was mattered with dried sweat and dirt. Her rosy complexion had turned gray and the warmth her body seemed to always hold was gone. "Ma! Please wake up, please! Ma!"_

_He cried into her neck, hoping she would wake up till a sound caught his ear._

_"Jack!"_

_His head shot up, it was distant but he knew that voice anywhere._

_"Felix! Hold on, I'm coming!" Jack shouts as he laid his mother back down and ran in the direction he heard Felix's voice._

_Jack ran until he found him self in front of the river. It had a thick layer of ice on top but wasn't completely frozen over yet. What made him froze was Felix was clutching to the ice desperately as he bobbed up and down in the water._

_"Felix!" Jack raced onto the water and skidded to a halt were Felix was._

_But before he could reach him Felix gave him a sad smile and sank under._

_"NO!" Jack sobs. He shoved his whole arms into the freezing water grabbing around before pulling them back up when they got too numb. "No! Felix, h-hold on! Come on, F-Felix please!"_

_Jack curled up next to the hole, holding his numb arms to his chest. "Come back! P-please, c-come back. Come back…!"_

_"Felix!" Jack bolts up in his bed, making both Felix and the Guardians jump._

_Jack rushed from his bed to Felix's and curled up on Felix's lap, sobbing. _

_"Shhhhhhh. Easy, Jack, easy.' Felix says in surprise, 'It's ok. Every things ok, It was just a nightmare."_

_"I-It was so r-real!' Jack hiccups. "M-Ma was d-dead! The forest w-was on fire! And you! Y-You drowned in t-the river! It was h-horrible!"_

_Felix's eyes widened before he pulled Jack even closer and whisper soft things in his ear._

The Guardians watched with sad looks.

"If it was Pitch who gave you that nightmare!" Tooth growls as her feathers ruffle in anger. "He'll lose more then a tooth."

Jack smiled weakly at her, now that Jack had his memories that nightmare haunted him from time to time. Among other things.

_"Felix?" Jack asks softly from the old boy's lap._

_Felix continued to rub Jack back comfortingly. "Yea, Jack?"_

_Jack snuffled slight. "Promise to never leave me. Please."_

_Felix turned Jack head to his and gave him a reassuring smile, him pinky curling around Jack's. "I promise. Ma and I will never leave you."_

_Jack nodded and laid back against Felix's chest. "Mind if I sleep in your bed tonight?"_

_Felix tried to lighten the mood by giving a small laugh. "As long as you don't kick me off."_

_Jack laughed slightly as Felix put him down next to him on the bed. "Felix?"_

_Felix turns on his side to look at Jack. "Yea?"_

_Jack smiled. "Thank you, big brother."_

_Felix returned the smile. "Anytime, little brother._

_"_The Guardians weren't sure what to say. Jack stood away from them again and a bad feeling was growing in them.

Soon the next memory started, and the bad feeling grew.

_Jack was on his bed again having a nightmare._

_The Guardians' vision blurred again as another new landscape appeared. It cleared to show what looked like a good sized lake. _

_Jack came running from the forest with nightmares chasing him._

"It is Pitch!' Bunny growls. 'That bloody rat!"

_Jack ran all the way to the middle of the lake, not noticing the nightmares had stopped at the shore. Jack panted, butting his hands on his knees. "Crazy…Scary...horses!"_

_"I do belief their official name is 'nightmares.'" A smooth voice says from above him._

_Jack gasps as he jumps back and falls on his butt. He looks up to see what he first thought was a corpse. The man was much taller then him, with dead gray skin. His eyes glowed a bright yellow like cat's eyes. His robes where ink black and seemed to billow around him._

_"W-Who are you?" Jack asks._

_The man gives Jack a shark toothed grin. "I am Pitch Black, the Nightmare King."_

_Jack shook slightly as he stood up and took a step back. "Wh-What do you want from me?"_

_Pitch began circling Jack. "You intrigue me, Jackson. Or should I say Thomas"_

_Jack gasped. "How do you know my real name?!"_

_"Because 'Jack',' Pitch disappeared and suddenly reappeared behind the boy. 'I have been watching you since you dear parents left you in the forest oh so long ago. Do you remember the fear you felt that night Jack? I do. It was delicious, and I had to have more."_

_Jack frowned. "You were the one that gave me that nightmare on my birthday!"_

_Pitch laughs. "Ahh, so you aren't as dumb as I thought you would be. That's good, for what I want you for."_

_Jack gulped. "What do you want me for?"_

_Pitch gave him another razor sharp grin. "You will find out soon enough. I am too weak right now, but with your fear and all the other children's it won't be long before I am!"_

_Jack gasped as the nightmares began to run towards him._

_"Sweet dreams, Jack." Pitch laughs as Jack bolts awake._

_Jack gasps for air as Pitch's words echo in his mind. With out thinking he grabs his skates and moves out the window and into the woods._

"Where are you going Jack?" North asks.

"As weird as it may sound,' Jack says. 'The one place I could clear my head and think."

_Jack tracked though the woods to the river. It was now frozen over solid and was able to be skated on. Jack put his skates on and made a few lazy circles._

_"What did that 'Pitch' man mean?" He mumbles. _

_He sighed and got off the ice. He looked up to see it was nearly dawn. "Have I really been out that long? I should get back before Ma gets up." Taking off his skates he held them in his hand as he ran back to the house._

_Jack suddenly caught the whiff of smoke and froze. He looked up to see big puffs of it in the air. "Oh no. Please no!"_

_Jack ran as fast as his 8 year old feet would carry him. He broke though the trees and a sob choked its way out of his mouth. His skates fell to the ground as he raced into his burning home, the warning cries of the men sounding in the distance._

_"Ma! Felix!"_

* * *

**R&R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry it took so long I got sick. :P Enjoy Chapter 5!**

* * *

All of the Guardians were in tears, but none as much as Jack. Jack had separated him self from the others once again. He had his hood drawn as far up as he could to cover his face, his staff held tightly in his hands and clenched to his chest.

"Jack-" Tooth begins, flying a bit closer to the eternal child.

"I shouldn't have gone to the lake." Jack interrupts quietly.

"What?" Tooth asks, barely hearing what he'd said.

"I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!" He cries out in angst,, dropping his staff to grip his hair. "I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE AND DIED WITH THEM!"

The others gasped. Tooth flew forward and held Jack to her chest. "Oh no, Jack! Never say that! They would have never wanted that!"

Jack weakly tried to push her away, but gave up as just let her caress his hair.

The others moved around the two; Bunny putting a hand on Jack's knee, North putting a hand on Jack's shoulder and Sandy on Jack's other knee.

"I hurt anyone I'm near." Jack mumbles.

"That's not true, Frostbite!" Bunny exclaims.

"Yes it is." Jack sighs quietly.

North was about to disagree but Sandy shook his head pointing at Jack's chest. It was falling evenly, showing he had fell asleep.

Tooth continued to caress Jack hair. "We should have been there for him. Even without his memories, we left him alone for three hundred years. Alone and hated by everyone…Could you even imagine what that did to him?! We are suppose to _protect _children, and we left Jack, an _immortal child _alone all his life! Unprotected! No one to tell him who he was or how to control his powers! I feel like we have failed as Guardians."

The others were quiet for a minute. They couldn't find a good way to reassure Tooth they weren't bad Guardians, because she was right. They thought them selves good because they watched over the children, but they had completely ignored their own immortal child. What could they say to that?

Sandy broke them from their thoughts when he pointed out that the next memory was starting.

"Should we wake Jack?" Tooth asks, Jack's head was now lying on her lap as she sat on the ground.

"No.' North says softly, staring down at the sleeping Jack. Jack had curled into Tooth and was clenching her feathers between his fingers. 'Let the boy sleep, I'm sure he needs it."

The others nodded and turned to the memory.

_Jack and a few of the people of the village stood in front of two graves. Everyone but Jack was dressed in black. He wasn't since he had nothing black so he was in his normal clothes. His eyes were half lidded and bags were under his eyes. His shoulders were slopped, and his entire form showed sad, weariness._

_The Priest stepped in front of the coffins and cleared his throat. "We are here to bury June Rachael Colburn, and Felix Maxwell Colburn. They were a lively and happy two who could brighten anyone's day. June was a maid, but was treated like a noble-woman. She never spoke down upon anyone and helped anyone in need. She was a brave and kind-hearted woman and will be missed dearly. Felix was cocky at times, but he too was kind-hearted. He helped others, even when they didn't ask or want to be helped. When times of sadness and grief fell on someone he would be there to support them. He was a amazing lad, and he too will be missed."_

_After the speech others came forward and told small tells of when they got help from June or Felix or both. Some were light and made few smile or laugh, others made more tears fall from the people. _

_Except Jack._

_He stood quietly not even looking at the speakers or listening to the stories they told. His focus was completely on the two caskets of his deceased family. His eyes were misted but no tears fell, his hands limp at his sides._

_Soon the service ended and the people moved forward to put their flowers on the caskets. Jack was the last to walk up._

_"You lied, Felix.' Jack whispers as his hand tighten around the small blue flower he held. 'Y-…You promised you and Ma would never leave me alone again. You said you would never leave…AND YOU LEFT ME! YOU PROMISED! FELIX WAKE UP, COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

_The tears had finally began to fall from his cheeks as he banged his fists on Felix's casket, as if to wake him up. A few of the women gasped at the display while a few men came to gently pulled Jack away._

_"NO! He'll come back! I know it! You can't bury them! They promised to not to leave me! They promised!" He cries as he struggled to reach for Felix's casket. "Let me go!"_

_One of the men whispered softly in his ear. "I'm sorry, Jack. They are gone, but don't worry we will find you a new home."_

_Jack sobbed as he hit the man's chest, not that it did much to the boulder like man. "I don't want a new home! I want Ma and Felix!"_

_The man gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry Jack."_

_Jack steps on the man's foot, he gasps and pulls away from Jack. Jack didn't even look back as the man calls out to him, he continued running until he was deep into the forest._

_Jack was panting as he laid him self flat on the ground. It was near dark and who knows what animals would be out at this time, but to be honest he didn't care. A wolf could come and eat him and he wouldn't care. He just wanted to see Felix and Ma one more time, to hear their voices, to feel their arms around him._

_A sob broke from his mouth as he curled into a tight ball on his side. "I m-miss you, Ma. I-I miss you, F-Felix. I m-miss you guys so much."_

_Slowly as the moon got higher in the sky; his sobs turned to snuffles and after that quiet whimpers._

_"I'm never going to get close to anyone ever again."_

Tooth gave a small hiccup, tears mixing with her feathers.

The others were slopped in defeat, all of these memories where only proving what horrible Guardians they were.

Jack stirred slightly from Tooth's lap, curling more he had a small smile touching him lips. "…Ma…"

Tooth put the hand that wasn't rubbing Jack's head to her lips, snuffling a half giggle/half sob.

Sandy smiled sadly and sprinkled some dream sand over Jack's head to give him good dreams.

"Mates.' Bunny calls quietly. 'Next memory."

The others gave Jack sad looks before turning back.

_A few months went by as Jack once again lived in the forest. He never said at one village long and hardly talked to anyone. He would steal food and water and disappear back into the forest. He also seemed to have created a mask. While his face would hold sadness and pain when he was alone, he would plaster a smile on his face and act cocky around the people of the villages he passed though._

_He was just walking around a settlement he didn't bother to ask the name of. It was late fall now, leaf crunched under his feet as he walked. He heard laughing of other kids and followed it to a small area full of kids ranging from late teens to toddlers. The teens were sitting and talking, or playing with the kids in the leaf piles. Jack leaned against a fence and watched them, wondering what prank Felix would have used on the kids here._

_His heart ached at the thought but he pushed the pain aside._

_"Hello." A young female voice says from next to him._

_Jack jolts slight before turning his head to see a 5 year old girl next to him. She had blond hair tied back with sky blue eyes, she had a simple green dress with a brown shawl. A same aged brown haired hazel eyed boy stood shyly next to her, in similar clothes to Jack._

_Jack looked around him to see if she was talking to anyone else. Seeing no one he turned back to the girl with a confused look. "Hello?"_

_The girl gave him a bubbly grin. "I'm Edith! This is my twin brother Edmund but I call him Ed!"_

_The boy, Edmund, waved slightly. "Hi."_

_Jack couldn't help but smile, Edith's smile seemed to be contagious. "Hi, Edith. Hi, Edmund, I'm Jack."_

_Edith giggled. "That's a cool name. Want to come play with us?!"_

_Jack's smile dimmed a bit to a sad smile. "No thanks, Edith. I don't feel like playing."_

_Edith looked him over. "Are you sick?"_

_Jack shook his head. "No?"_

_Edith brightened again. "Then you can play with us! Come on, please?!"_

_She held her hands to her chest and pouted; a look Jack had used many times before. He struggled internally on if he should._

"Do it, Jack." North mumbles to the memory.

Tooth had long since stopped rubbing but had just rested her hand on Jack's head watching every detail of the memory.

Sandy and Bunny seemed to be thinking to them selves and didn't comment.

_Jack finally sighed and broke under Edith and Edmund's pleading looks. "I guess I can play for a bit."_

_They both cheered and dragged him over to another small girl who was sitting off to the side. She had chin length brown hair with bronze eyes and looked to be 5 like Edith and Edmund._

_Sepia and bronze eyes meet and something felt like it had tied together._

_The girl gave a small shy wave as her eyes glowed warmly towards Jack. "Hello, I'm Sarah. Sarah Overlander."_

_Jack stared at the girl for a moment before his mouth finally worked. "I'm Jack."_

_Edith grinned and grabbed Jack and Sarah by their wrists. "Come on, let's play __London__Bridge__!"_

_Jack and Sarah looked at Edith and smile almost simultaneously. They laughed as she dragged them away from the fences and towards the others kids, Edmund following behind him._

_Jack grinned, he might not get close to anyone but that didn't mean he still couldn't have fun._

_"Me and Ed first!" Edith giggles._

_Jack and Sarah linked hands and begins the game._

_"London Bridge is falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady…"_

* * *

**Hehe. ;3 Hope you enjoyed! R&R plz. Ta.**

**GWDG**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again. ^-^ Lots of stuff happened and I got busy but I'm back! :D Anyway Morto means Death in Esperanto. Enjoy Chapter 6!**

* * *

Tsar watched the Guardians with a growing smile. Though his is as sad about Jack's human life as they were he was glad they were finally getting closer.

He wondered how they would react to Jack's death, and in turn his becoming immortal. He had turned very few immortal after death. After all Morto, or rather known as Reaper, didn't like to give up those he had already taken.

Most he took when they were ready, or when he thought they were. Sadly Jack's time had come…quicker then he had first planned. Though he had to act at the time or a worse fate would have fallen on Jack, he still felt sad he hadn't been able to protect him.

Though it wasn't showed in the memories, because of his own interfering, Jack had shown the ability to hear the wind as a human. That alone was one of the reasons Pitch went after Jack. If should what had almost happened, happened, Pitch might have come back sooner with Jack's unwilling help.

It was also the reason he could not talk to Jack in almost all the 300 years he was alive. He had used a lot of energy to send down Nightlight to keep Pitch in his lair and far enough away from the boy that he would hopefully forget about him.

Luck had been on his side at he had been able to change Jack's appearance without Pitch seeing.

Without Pitch knowing he had revived Jack, and changed his looks to make sure he wouldn't remember, Jack was now safe from Pitch.

He sighed and decided to return to watching Jack and the others bond.

* * *

Jack had finally woke up, a yawn pulled from his mouth made Tooth swoon at his pure white teeth. He blinked his eyes open slowly. He hadn't slept that good in a long while, and he had to say he felt good. He ran his hand over the soft thing under him, mentally trying to remember what he had been doing before he had fallen into that blissful sleep.

"That tickles." A voice quietly giggles above him.

His eyes widened and he shot up, fully awake. Manny saying they had to look at his memories, his parents, Felix and Ma, breaking down in front of the Guardians; it all came flooding back into his brain.

He shuffled backwards awkwardly, a bright blue blush on his cheeks as he realized he had been lying on Tooth's lap. "Err- Sorry, Tooth."

The others, instead of laughing at him like he thought, just smiled reassuringly. He blinked but after a second smiled back hesitantly, not one of his fake cheerful smiles, but a real one.

This made the others smile wider and they all turned back to the memories.

_Jack was walking around the town. It would obviously be dark very soon but Jack didn't seem bothered. A light grin was on his face and a small skip in his walk._

Jack gulped quietly. He knew what memory this was and was worried how the others would react.

_Jack was walking went he passes in front of a brightly lit building. It was larger then the others around it and loud voices were coming from inside._

_Jack frowned and walked a bit closer to look inside. He could hear men talking, their speech slurred. He caught sight of a few women walking around handing them cups and bottles of weird smelling drinks, dressed in odd outfits._

_He shook it off as just them being weird adults and started to turn away but tripped over something on the ground._

_He spat the snow out of his mouth and turned on his side to see what he had tripped over. It looked like one of the bottles that were inside the building. He could smell the liquid in it and he scrunch up his nose._

_He could heard the men now singing and the banging of glasses._

_Raising an eyebrow he stood up and grabbed the bottle, looking at it more closely. He sniffed it and pulled back with a degusted look._

"_Gross." He mutters, he was about to throw it back down when he looked though the window. A man had a bottle much like the one he was holding, the man was grinning and drank out of the bottle without a care._

_Jack tilted his head. How could the man like it when it smelt so gross? Maybe it was like the medicine Ma had gave him when he had got sick?_

_He looked down at the bottle, suddenly wondering what it tasted like. Hesitantly he brought it to his lips and took a small sip._

_Instantly he gagged and spat it back out. It had a bitter taste and the little bit had had gotten down his throat burned. He glared at the foul bottle and throw it away from him, not noticing it had crashed next to the door right as a the same man as before came staggering out._

_The man gasped as it crashed next to his face, getting the drink all over his face and chest. He growled and turned to where it had been thrown. Jack had his back turn and was walking away without knowing anything as to what had just accrued._

"_Hey!" Jack hears a voice say from behind him. He turns only to suddenly find him self on the snow-covered ground again._

"How dare he!" Tooth shouts. He feathers ruffled angrily, and her hands made small fists at her sides.

Jack wanted to tell her it would be ok, but he knew what was going to happen and decided to wait until later to calm her down.

He might not say it, but it made him feel slightly warm inside that Tooth cared enough to protest to him being attacked. Maybe he could get a bit closer to the others. After all they had only shown him kindness since he joined and they were obviously sorry they had left him alone so long.

Jack smiled and moved a bit closer to Sandy who gave him a small questioning look before smiling and turning back to the memory.

He was glad Sandy didn't question him and felt some of the tension leave him, a flicker of hope grew in him that maybe they can all be more then just friends…maybe even a family.

Bunny felt the small bit of hope and a grin twitched his lip, but to not make him self look soft he just keep his eyes ahead.

"_Hmph." Jack winces as he felt the cold slip though his thin clothes again. "Excuse me?"_

"_Stupid brat.' The man growls. 'This'll teach you to not mess with me."_

_Jack was about to stand up but he was kicked in the chest, making the breath leave him._

_He gasped for air as the man lifted him by his hair and slapped him over the face. Jack hit the ground again; he was really starting to hate it, and groaned. He gritted his teeth and kicked the man's leg. The man fell over and Jack tried to get away but was grabbed by the ankle. He winced when it was twisted further then it was meant to and growled him self._

"_Let go of me!" Jack spits on the man's face._

_The man throws Jack on the ground and the last thing they see before it darkens it the man glaring down at him._

_The dark instantly changes to the lake again. Jack had a small nagging feeling he might have seen it before but shook it off. He looked around, he wasn't sure but he felt like something was watching him._

"_Hello Jack." A voice behind his ear whispers, the chilling breath making him shiver._

_He twisted around to look at the tall man behind him. He takes a few steps back when he saw who it was. "Pitch."_

_Pitch smiled, his yellow eyes glinting with dark humor. "Nice to see you again Jack."_

_Jack frowned, though he was afraid he was more angry. "I can't say the same. It's you're fault Ma and Felix are dead!"_

_Pitch just smiled. "Oh no, Jack. It's not my fault. If you had stayed home you might have found that one of the fire wood had fallen out of the fire place and caught fire. Maybe if you had stayed you could have stopped it or at least warned them but no. You left Jack, you left them to that fire."_

_Pitch walked closer and Jack couldn't find him self able to move away as Pitch leaned down to get face to face with him. "It's all _you're _fault they're gone, Jack."_

_Jack felt his heart try to leap out of his chest as tear pin-pricked the corners of his eyes. "It's not true. That's not true! It…It wasn't my fault, I didn't know! It's not my fault, it's yours! You gave me the nightmare."_

_Pitch gave him a mock sad look. "Oh but _

_Jack, you're the one who went out without telling them."_

_Jack felt a few tears fall while Pitch pat his head like he was some kind of dog._

_Jack growled and shoved his hand away, maybe Ma and Felix's death was his fault but Pitch had played a part in it as well. "Why are you even here?!"_

_Pitch sighs. "Is it hard to believe that maybe I just wanted to see you?"_

_Jack gave him a flat look, showing he obviously wasn't buying it._

"_Well it doesn't matter.' Pitch sighs. 'I have more nightmares to give, so enjoy the time I give you to enjoy your self."_

"_Excuse me?!' Jack cries, forgetting any fear toward the gray skinned man. "You don't own me or anything! Just leave me alone!"_

_Pitch frowns and grabs Jack's chin, when he struggled he held tighter making him wince. "You need to learn respect, Jack. I can make you go insane with a flick of my wrist. I could pull you into a coma and torture you with nightmares till you are afraid of your own shadow. Would you like that?"_

_Jack eyes widened and he shook his head as much as he could. "N-N-No."_

_Pitch smiles his razor smile. "Good. You should find you're self fortunate that I am being as kind to you as I am."_

_Jack swallowed thickly. "W-why are you being nice to me?"_

_Pitch loosens his grip on Jack's chin, and pats his head with his free hand. His grin was still there and Jack thought better then to push his hand away again. "Because I will get what I want with you soon enough. I just need to be patient, and I am very good at that."_

_Before Jack could ask more he found him self waking up. He looked around dazed from waking up so fast and the headache pounding in his skull. He winced when his side moved and a sharp pain came from it._

_The sound of a door opened told him someone was with him but he couldn't get him self to look, his side hurt too much._

"_Careful.' A soft voice says. "Your side was bleeding when I found you."_

"Who is it?" Tooth asks. Because memory Jack's eyes were closed they couldn't see what was happening or who was talking.

Jack grinned. "Someone amazing."

_Jack opened his eyes again. He was in a small room on a small bed with a scratchy blanket on top of him._

_He turned his head to the side and saw a woman, maybe her late 20s, she had rich brown hair that was braided in a bun. She had warm motherly bronze eyes that looked very familiar to Jack. She wore a slightly wore down dress and flat brown shoes. Her skin had a sun kissed tan and a concerned look knotted her eyebrows._

"_Who…are…you?" Jack asks in a scratchy voice._

_The lady gave him a cup of cool water which he gulped down quickly. "I'm Mrs. Overlander, who are you?"_

_Jack's eyes widened. Wasn't that the last name of the brown haired girl he had played with earlier? "I'm Jack."_

_She smiled. "Well hello Jack. I saw you on the side of town on my way home, what happened."_

_Jack frowned. "One of the men from that place with the disgusting water started beating me up for no reason."_

_Mrs. Overlander gasped. "Oh I'm so sorry Jack! Well don't worry once we have you fixed up we'll find who it was and tell your parents. By the way are you new here, I don't recognize you."_

_Jack ducked his head and debated if he should tell her. One side told him that she might just kick him out while the other told him she had helped him and it would be rude to not tell her._

_Sighing he mutters. "I have no parents."_

_Mrs. Overlander gasped again, instead of asking to know more she just sat next to him on the bed and comforted him as Ma and Felix came back to the front of his mind._

"_Just sleep, Jack.' She says when the tears try. 'I'll help you get better."_

_Jack was too emotional and physically drained to argue and fell back to sleep, dreams of Felix, Ma and him back together danced in his mind._

* * *

**Hope you liked. R&R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	7. Chapter 7

**It took me longer then I wanted to write this, I kept having to rewrite it. -_-" Anywho, I am excited that we reached 102 followers, 67 favorites and 55 reviews! :D That is amazing! I hope that by the end of this I will be in the triple digits for favorites and reviews as well... :P Also we have a bit aways till Jack dies, 4 or 5 chapters, but enjoy the fluff and cliffies that will so come to you. Enjoy Chapter 7!**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Jack." Tooth says suddenly.

"For what, Tooth?" Jack asks with a raised eyebrow.

"That we weren't there to help you." Tooth sighs sadly. "We are Guardians, and even if Pitch wasn't up to something involving you we should have protected you."

Jack shrugged. "I had a hard live, but there we others kids out there that needed help too. It all turned out ok, I still here and all so it's ok."

"But do you not miss Felix and June?" North asks.

Jack gave a sad laugh. "I miss them more then I could ever say. They were my first real family, but if it had not happened I probably never would have met Elizabeth and Sarah. And I might not even be here right now if I hadn't."

"What do you mean, Mate?" Bunny asks.

Jack notice the next memory starting and silently thanked Manny. He didn't really want to explain how he had became immortal, at least not yet. Maybe when they got closer to that certain memory.

_Jack's side still had a bandage around it but he was out of harms way. He was sitting up on the bed he had been put in the night __Elizabeth__ had found him._

_Jack sighed and let his head fall back against the wall with a small thud. "So bored."_

_The door opened just then and __Elizabeth__ walked in with an amused smile. "Well until that side it fully healed I'm afraid you're stuck on that bed."_

_ "Then back to the forest." Jack mutters quietly, but Elizabeth heard him and frowned._

_"I'm sure we could find someone who would take you in." __Elizabeth__ tries to reassure Jack._

_He just shook his head. "No. I'm fine with being on my own, I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me."_

_Elizabeth__ sat at the foot of his bed. "No one would get hurt, Jack."_

_Jack's eyes darkened and he turned his head away to hide the mist that had come into his eyes. "I wouldn't be sure."_

_Elizabeth__ frowned. "You're only 8, Jack. You shouldn't be living alone, let alone in the forest. What if some animal ate you? Or you got hurt or sick?"_

_Jack shrugged. "I would steal some bandages or medicine. If I was ate by an animal? I don't think anyone would care."_

_Elizabeth gasped and grabbed Jack's chin, so much like Pitch that it made him squirm slightly. "Now you listen to Jack, never say that. Ever."_

_Jack's eyes darkened more. "Why? It's true, the only ones who would care are gone."_

_Elizabeth__ hesitated, as if mentally fighting about something. When the inner debate ended her eyes softened slightly. "Not all of them."_

_Jack gave her a confused look. "Who?"_

_Elizabeth__ moved her hand from holding Jack's chin to cupping his cheek. "Me, Sarah, Edith and Edmund too. When they found out you were hurt they wanted to come check on you. I told them you needed rest, so they picked that flower for you."_

_She pointed to a small pink flower with 5 petals on a green stem that sat on a table next to the bed. He had seen it, but hadn't had thought about it much. _

_Jack slowly picked it up, rubbing his thumb over the petals, and took a small sniff. It had a sweet smell to it, and he could help the small smile that come to his face._

_He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them, staring at the flower in his hand. "This is all kind of you, Mrs. Overlander, but I can't stay. I only cause trouble for everyone, everyone I get close to leaves me or gets hurt. I don't want to get close to anyone, it only hurts me more."_

_Elizabeth__ was quiet for a moment before she took the hand hold the flower. "What about the others?"_

_Jack tore his gaze from the flower to her. "What others?"_

_She stared sadly at him. "What about the ones who are hurt when _you _leave?"_

_Jack's brows fused as he thought that over, but Elizabeth continued her eyes suddenly pleading._

_"Stay here Jack, just for a year. You can leave any time you wish, but at least try to stay. If you want to leave at the end of the year I will not stop you." She asked, hands tightening around his and the flower._

_"You'll just get hurt when I leave." Jack argues weakly. His will slowly crumpling under her pleading bronze gaze._

_"We will face that when it comes,' She says softly, raising a hand to run it though his hair. 'Do you accept to stay for at least a year?"_

_Jack tried hard to not agree, he didn't want others or him self hurt if Pitch shows his face again._

_….But he wanted- no _needed_- this. Even though he mentally felt older, he was just 8. Just a kid. He needed someone to comfort him, to hold him in their arms. He had lost Ma and Felix, he had lost his base and now he could feel him self crumbling slightly. _

_He leaned as much as he could into __Elizabeth__'s, soaking in as much of her soft and warm touch as he could._

_Maybe staying for just a year wouldn't be so bad, and he can leave when ever._

_He sighed, tiredness suddenly coming to his mind and body. "Just a year…"_

_Elizabeth__ smiled softly and gave his a small peck on the forehead. "Of course. Sleep now Jack, it's late."_

_Jack didn't even argue as sleep took over._

**(I like to Line Break, you like to Line Break, we all like to Line Break!)**

_Jack and his three little ducklings (aka Sarah, Edith and Edmund) were playing outside. They seemed to be trying to catch Jack but he was too swift and fast for them. Just when one seemed to corner him he would slip around them like water, laughing all the way._

_It was Edith who finally got Jack._

_Jack hadn't noticed her sneak up behind him when Edmund was trying to slip closer to grab him._

_She pounced with a bit too much force and knocked Jack to the ground, her tumbling over him and landing on her butt. _

_Sarah and the twins were laughing till they heard a small wince come from Jack. They looked over to see Jack slowly sitting up, he was holding his knee with small drops of blood coming from it._

_Edith gasped and tears prickled her sky blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Jack! I didn't mean-!"_

_Jack held up his free hand, which had small scratches on it, and grinned slightly. "It's ok Edith, it was an accident. Good catch by the way, I didn't see you in my blind spot."_

_Edith still looked a bit upset but the tears were gone._

_Edmund turned to the house and started running to get __Elizabeth__. _

_Jack and the two girl's sat quietly, except Jack occasional hisses of pain, waiting for Ed and Elizabeth to come back._

_Jack's eyes were misted slightly from the stinging but didn't let the girls notice._

_When Ed got back with a worried __Elizabeth__, she told them they could continue playing while she helped Jack._

_She helped Jack limp back to the house and sat him in a chair. As they waited for the water to warm so she could clean him off, she noticed his misted eyes. Thinking he is believes it is weak she puts a comforting hand on his shoulder._

_"It's ok to cry, Jack. It doesn't mean you're weak." She says softly._

_Jack looked confused for a moment before he smiled a bit awkwardly. "Oh no Mrs. Overlander, it's not that. I just didn't want to cry so Edith wouldn't."_

_Elizabeth__ looked shocked for a moment before her smile returned warmer then before. "You really are an amazing boy, Jack."_

_Jack looked at her in surprise. Ma had given him compliments like that all the time, but every time it felt special. He was use to believing he was a failure or unimportant, so for people like Ma and Felix, even the kids and Mrs. Overlander to praise him was feign and left a warmth in him._

_He blushes and swung his legs awkwardly. "It's nothing. She was just upset about me falling, I didn't want her to cry if she saw me crying."_

_Elizabeth__ dipped a cloth into the water and wrinkled the extra water out of it before placing it on Jack's knee. He hissed but sat still as she cleaned away the dirt and blood. It had scabbed over by now and you could see the big bruise forming around it._

_Once she was done she put some medicine on it and wrapped it up. "Try not to strain it to much, ok? Other then that you're free to play."_

_Jack stood still for a moment, eyebrows knotting as he thought something over._

_Elizabeth__ turned her back to him as she emptied the rest of the now dirty water out the window. "Mrs. Overlander?"_

_She turned around slowly. "Yes?"_

_Jack rushed forward before she could blind and wrapped his thin arms around her waist. "Thanks."_

_There was more meaning behind the 'thanks', she could tell, but before she could answer he was already out the door._

_Elizabeth__ smiled slightly and turned back to the dishes she had been washing. "You're welcome, Jack."_

**(Boom boom bo-boom, boom boom bo-boom bo-boom stop- Line Break time!)**

_It seemed to be summer now, warm winds blew though the green grass and the sun shined brightly. Sarah and the Twins were standing outside the Overlander house waiting for Jack and Elizabeth._

_"What is taking them so long?!" Edith whines, pretending to faint. "If they take much longer I'll die from the heat!"_

_Sarah and Edmund giggled and the woman standing with them sighed. She had Edmund's brown hair and Edith's blue eyes. She had a few freckles dusting her small nose and a tall build. Her dress was a light blue with an apron around her waist. "Behave Edith. I worry that you might be spending too much time with Jack."_

_Edith gasped and quickly stood back up, making the lady's eyes dance with amusement. "No I'm good, see!"_

_"Yea Mrs. Walters, we're good." Sarah says smiling._

_"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Jack's voice yells from inside the house._

_Elizabeth__ came out and sighed, she looked to them apologetically. "You guys go ahead, I need to talk with Jack."_

_"Is he in trouble?" Edmund asks._

_"No. You guys go along we might catch up later." She says, she turns to Mrs. Walters. "I'm sorry April would you mind taking them?"_

_"Of course __Elizabeth__." Mrs. Walters says herding the kids away._

_Elizabeth__ sighed again and walked back in to Jack who was lying on his bed with his arms crossed. His sepia eyes stared at the roof intense, and unreadable._

_Elizabeth__ sat next to him and placed a hand on his crossed ones. "Jack didn't you want to go with us to the lake?"_

_"It doesn't matter." Jack says._

_"I would guess it does Jack, if you're acting like this." __Elizabeth__ says sternly._

_Jack's eyes flicker over to hers before returning to the roof. "It's fine."_

_"No it's not Jack.' __Elizabeth__ says. 'You may be a boy but I know you are avoiding water more then any other. The question is why?"_

_"So what if I don't like water!" Jack's voice rises a bit._

_"Just tell me why, Jack, I'm sure it's not that bad."_

_"No."_

_"Jack tell me."_

_"No."_

_"Tell me, mister."_

_"No!"_

_"Jack. Tell me NOW!"_

_"BECAUSE MY BROTHER AND I ALMOST DROWNED!" Jack screams, tears slipping down his cheeks. "We almost died and it was my fault, and now I'm afraid of it! Are you happy now?!" _

_Elizabeth__ put a hand to her mouth. Jack had curled him self into a ball now, tears slipping down his face. "I'm afraid of water, ok?"_

_She moved to where she had next to him and pulled him closer so his head rested on her shoulder._

_Jack couldn't help it. He told her everything; his real name and about his real parents, about living alone, Felix saving him and Ma and him taking him in, that Easter, them dieing. Everything except Pitch that is. Even if he told them everything else he couldn't talk about Pitch._

_Just the thought of him made Jack shiver. Yellow eyes and sharp teeth appeared in his mind but he shook it away. _

_It felt like hours as he sat there in her arms crying, but it felt nice having someone holding him again._

**(I'm a Line Break, I-I'm a Line Break, I'm a Line Break, I-I'm a Line Break!)**

_Jack was sitting outside on his back. His sepia eyes staring upward and face showing deep thought. "Maybe I should…? But what if they…? But they would never do that right…? They have asked…"_

_Jack was not shy, just reserved, but he suddenly felt shy. His hands were twisted into his shirt and his foot tapped on the ground repeatedly._

_"That's it!" Jack sprung up and stood as tall as he could; which was slightly taller then a normal 9 year old. "I'm going to give them my answer."_

_With that he walked back to the house. Lunch would be done soon so both Sarah and Elizabeth were in the kitchen._

_"Mrs. Overlander?" Jack asks softly._

_Elizabeth__ turned around and smiled at Jack. "Please Jack you have been here for 4 months call me __Elizabeth__, what do you need?"_

_Jack felt butterflies flutter in his stomach, but he pushed the feeling away. "I was wondering if…Well is it ok that…"_

_"Are you ok, Jack?' __Elizabeth__ asks. 'Did something happen?"_

_"No." Jack says hurriedly. "I just-I would like to take you up on your offer."_

_Elizabeth__ looked confused. "What offer?"_

_Jack felt a lump form in his throat but he spoke around it. "The offer…to live with you and Sarah."_

_Both females looked shocked, and Jack became worried for a moment. That is till both pulled him into a hug._

_"I get a big brother!" Sarah squeals happily._

_Jack felt the butterflies and lump disappear and couldn't help but laugh in relief. He has a family and this time, he going to protect them no matter what. Pitch won't take anyone away from him again._

* * *

**Hope you liked! :D R&R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not even going to say anything. -_-" Enjoy Chapter 8!**

* * *

"Things get better now, right Jack?" Tooth asks.

Jack pondered it for a moment before nodding. "Yea I guess. We hit a rough spot in money, but I got a job and it helped a lot."

"But you were child, Jack,' North says confused. 'Children don't get jobs."

"Back then they could and normally did.' Jack shrugs. 'Times were hard and families needed money."

"But children shouldn't have to work, Frostbite." Bunny frowns.

Jack just shrugs again. "No point lecturing me now, it was 300 years ago."

The others wanted to argue more, but like Jack had pointed out, it was point less. There was an awkward weight to the air before the next memory began.

_Jack and his ducklings were lying on the grass a little ways from their house. They had been playing for hours and were finally tired. Edith suddenly gasped._

_"Look!" She squeals pointing up to the trees._

_A little squirrel was running across the branches before disappearing back into the leaves._

_"Cool." Edmund says, looking for where the small mammal had disappeared._

_"Makes you wonder how they get up there." Sarah smiles._

_"Oh that's easy." Jack laughs._

_"Really?' Edith gasps in awe. 'Do it!"_

_Jack grinned and run over to a tree. Scaling it easily he crouched on a branch hanging a few feet in the air. _

_Edith's blonde hair bounced as she and Edmund cheered him on. _

_Sarah laughed, she had a small trace of worry to her voice as she called to Jack. "Jack get down from there!"_

_Jack laughed and hung up-side down from his knees, swinging back and forth. "Come on, don't worry I'm fine!"_

_Sarah sighed and laughed along with them. Jack pranked them a few times by making it look like he would fall before coming down. They chased him after that till it was dinner time._

**(Am I on the Line Break? Am I on the Line Break? Am I on the Line Break)**

_Jack had books in his hands as he walked toward a reasonably sized building. He was grinning but there was a hint of nervousness to it._

"Where are you going, Frostbite?" Bunny asks.

"School." Jack says in a 'duh' voice.

"You went to school?" Bunny asks in surprised.

"Yes.' Jack say, insulted. 'I may not have gotten to go long because of money and being alone most of the time but that doesn't make me dumb. I can read, sort of, and write."

Bunny held his hands up. "I didn't mean it like that, Mate."

Before they could continue Bunny was hit by Tooth and Jack by Sandy and decided to drop it till later.

_His bare feet shuffled slightly as he waited outside the building. He was earlier then he had wanted to be and debated coming back later._

_Suddenly to other boys came around the corner holding a bucket with water and string. They were both laughing, and mischievous looks were on their faces. _

_The one on the right had tan skin with light hazel eyes and dark blond hair cut short. His teeth were slightly crooked and his hands, which were holding the string, fidgeted a lot. "This is going to be great, James!"_

_The other boy, James, had paler skin with tons of freckles. His eyes were a blue-ish gray color and a mop of dark brown hair sat on his head. Excitement danced in his eyes. "You said it I can't wait to see her face!"_

_They suddenly noticed Jack's presence and froze. "Uhhhhhh."_

_Jack laughed awkwardly, ruffling his hair. "Hehe, I take it you're planning a prank?"_

_The blond seemed about to answer but James covered his mouth. He gave Jack a weary look. "Maybe we are…are you going to tell?"_

_Jack laughed again, less awkwardly this time. "No, I love pranks. Who are you pranking, maybe I can help."_

_James mumbled something to the blond who nodded back with a grin. _

_James walked forward and held his hand out for Jack to shake. "James Granger. This is my friend and partner in pranking William Cozart."_

_Jack gave his crooked grin and shook it happily. "Jack. Jackson Overlander, nice to meet you."_

_"Alright so we were planning on pranking the teacher, . Think you're up for it?" William says excitedly._

_Jack pondered it for a moment. "As long as we don't get caught, sure."_

_James and William puffed up their chests. "Please we are the prank kings. We never get caught."_

_Jack laughed. "I'll hold you to that."_

_They got everything set and got back outside before the teacher and the rest of the students showed up. _

_Mrs. Kilzack was in her early 50s. She was thin as a twig, with a constant scold on her wrinkled face. Her black hair was thinning and had silver streaks and pulled up in a bun. Half framed glasses sat on her pointed nose and a ruler was held in her hands._

_Jack sat alone with William and James sitting in the next aisle. They gave a secretive wink as they waited for the trap to be sprung._

_As Mrs. Kilzack walked up to the front of the class she didn't notice the thin string that played as a trip-wire. As it was pulled the bucket fell…_

_…Right on her head, soaking her completely._

_The students and teacher froze, before an up roar of laughter came from the students. Mrs. Kilzack sputtered as water dripped from her face and dress._

_The bucket clanked to the ground. Mrs. Kilzack's face turned red as she picked it up. She slapped the ruler on the bucket and all the kids instantly silenced._

_She frowned darkly at the students. "Who did this?"_

_They stayed quiet._

_Her face turned darker red as her thin lips pulled back into a sneer. "If no one speaks up you all will have detention for a month washing the boards."_

_Jack stood and looked at Mrs. Kilzack calmly. "I did it."_

_The other kids gasped and began whispering. William and James gave him shocked looks, not believe he would take the blame for them, two guys he just met._

_"Well then young man you will-" She begins before William cuts her off._

_"I did it!" He shouts throwing his hand in the air._

_James gives the surprised Jack a smile and raises his hand too. "I helped as well."_

_Mrs. Kilzack almost turned purple. "Fine! All of you will have detention! Class dismissed!"_

_The other kids cheered and ran out of the room as fast as they could while Jack and the others returned to their seats._

_"Thanks for trying to keep us out of trouble." James says._

_Jack chuckled lightly. "Yea it didn't go that well."_

_William hooked an arm around Jack's neck and rubbed his knuckles on his head. "We couldn't let you get in trouble for us, Jack. What kind of friends would we be if we did?"_

_Jack was shocked but didn't show it. They were his friends? He grinned as he man hugged William back. "Terrible ones." He teases. _

_James snorts and shoves Jack slightly. "Well get use to us, we're going to be seeing each other a lot more in detention."_

_The boys talked for a while as they waited for the teacher to contact their parents. _

_"Jackson Richard Overlander!" A voice yells, making Jack wince._

_"You're/I'm in trouble." The boys mutter with grimaces._

_They stood up and walked outside. Jack's mom, Mrs. Kilzack and two other ladies stood waiting patiently. One of the ladies had blond hair and brown eyes, likely William's mom, and the other had light brown hair with dark blue eyes, James's mom. All three boys gulped and walked over to their respective mothers._

_James's mom mutter something to him, he nodded reluctantly, and they walked away. William's fused over him for a moment, scolding and worrying about him, before leaving as well._

_ went back inside the school to clean up. Jack stood uneasily next to his mom, not sure what to say._

_Elizabeth sighed and motioned for him to follow, leading the way back home. When he started walking beside her, she saw a smile on his face. "What are you happy about, Jack."_

_Jack turned his smile to her and it widened. "I made friends." _

_The memory blurred for a moment before clearing. Sarah and Jack were sitting by the lake, or at least Sarah was, Jack was behind her._

_Sarah put her toes in the water and wiggled them around a bit. "Why don't you like water, Jack?"_

_Jack froze slightly at the sudden question before sighing. "Because I'm afraid of it."_

_Sarah turned to him, looking confused. "Why are you afraid of it?"_

_Jack didn't want to tell her, but he knew she wouldn't stop asking till he did. "Because me and my old brother almost died in it."_

_Sarah gasped and moved away from the water to sit next to Jack, hugging him. "You have a brother?"_

_Jack winced. "_Had, _Sarah. He isn't here anymore, he went somewhere better."_

_Sarah smiled slightly. "Like daddy did?"_

_Jack looked shock, that was right he never learned anything about Mr. Overlander. "What happened to him?"_

_Sarah frowned and played with her dress. "Daddy was an ice carver. He would cut it from the river a few miles away and bring it back. One of the times though, one of his younger men had stepped on the ice…and it cracked. Daddy didn't want him to get hurt so he pushed him off, but fell in him self."_

_Jack shivered slightly at the thought of drowning. He put a comforting arm around Sarah and gave her a sincere smile. "Well don't you ever worry, Sarah. I promise I'll _never _let anything happen to you."_

_Jack held out his pinky and intertwined it with Sarah's. Sarah smiled and lends her head on Jack's shoulder. _

Tooth cooed at the blushing Jack while the other's snickered. Jack grumbled slightly, but it was good natured. "Just get on with it."

_Elizabeth and the three 6 year olds were sitting in their house. Jack had told them he would be home later and had left after that. The kids were bored without Jack and had decided to just wait inside for him._

_Elizabeth was sewing, humming as she rocked in a chair._

_Jack came in and was attacked in a big hug by his ducklings. "JACK!"_

_"Hey guys!" Jack laughs, he ruffled their hair before walking fully in the house. A Shepard's staff was held in his hand, it was about a foot taller then him and had a big hook at the end._

_Elizabeth__ put her sewing down and walked over to Jack. "Why do you have that Jack?"_

_Jack had his ducklings let go over him and steered her into another room. "I know we are running low on money."_

_Elizabeth__ looked surprised and about to deny it, but slumped slightly and sighed. "How did you find out?"_

_"I heard you talking with Mr. Stewart." Jack says, frowning distastefully at the name of the tax collector._

_Elizabeth__ sighed again. "You didn't answer my question, why do you have that staff?"_

_Jack smiled. "I got a job as a herder under Mr. Crouse. He is even letting me take the afternoons off so I can still go to school!"_

_Elizabeth__ frowned. "You shouldn't have to work, Jack, I can take up another job."_

_"No you can't.' Jack says dismissively. 'You are already working nearly three jobs, I'm not letting you take on a fourth."_

_Elizabeth__ stared at Jack intently before smiling and pulling him into a hug. "Thank you Jack."_

_Jack smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome, Mom."_

_Jack grinned and ran out of the room, telling his ducklings that it was finally time to have a little fun. _

_They cheered and raced after him out of the door. Elizabeth giggled and sat back down, returning to her sewing._

* * *

**Hope you liked! R&R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	9. Chapter 9

**So we now have 131 follows, 88 favorites and 72 reviews! :D That is awesome guys, thank you. :3 Here is the next Chapter and a _Teaser_ at the end. Enjoy Chapter 9!**

* * *

_Jack sighed contently as he sat on a boulder. His staff rested next to him as he looked out over the sheep. There was at least a dozen walking around or grazing. He liked the job, as boring as it might seem sometimes._

_He got to be outside in the fresh air. He could talk to the sheep about anything, not that they could say anything back but whatever._

_Mr. Crouse, or Fredric as he told Jack to call him, was a great boss as well. He had an amazing sense of humor and acted very fatherly to Jack. Mrs. Crouse was sweet as well. He had heard about their daughter, who was learning at a school in the next town over, but hadn't met her yet._

_They had came from __Spain__, and had moved here after Fredric's parents had pasted away. Both had thick black hair and dark hazel eyes. Fredric's eyes looked bluer and Mrs. Crouse's looked browner. If he didn't know they were husband and wife, Jack might have thought they were siblings._

_Jack broke from his thoughts when he saw one of the lambs straying from the other sheep. He jumped off the rock and took off calmly behind. After all if he ran after it would think he was a predator. So he set his staff on his shoulder and decided to let it walk around but if it got to far he would herd it back. _

_He followed as it pranced around, ate some grass. When he noticed they had gotten a bit to far from the other sheep he figured it was time to turn around._

_"Come on little guy, time to go back." Jack says as he tries to herd it with the staff._

_The lamb just moved around it and began running._

_"Hey!' Jack cries chasing after it. 'Come back, here!"_

_He chased it around, every time he seemed to have it, it would always seem to slip past him. Jack panted as he slowed to a stop, putting his hands on his knees as he breathed. The lamb was still dancing around, making him groan._

_"Ughh." Jack sigh as he took off after it again. He noticed the lamb going towards the road and ran faster. If he lost the lamb he would lose his job, he knew it._

_He looked back at the road and saw the lamb running right toward a young girl walking down it._

_"Watch out!' Jack shouts to her, making her look up from a book she was reading in surprised. 'Run away lamb!"_

_The girl seemed to suddenly notice the lamb running right at her. Though instead of running or moving out of the way she kneeled down and opened her arms._

_"Come here Rooca!" The girl says happily._

_Jack came to a stop as the lamb ran into her arms and let her pet it. He looked between the girl and lamb in shock. "Huh?"_

_"Oh sorry, he just likes me a lot." The girl laughs, her long black hair bobbing slightly. Her hazel blue eyes looked at him with mirth, making his heart flutter slightly. "By the way I'm Lindsay. Lindsay Crouse."_

_Jack's eyes widened. "You're Fred- er Mr. Crouse's daughter?"_

_She looked at him confused. "Yes, how do you know my dad?"_

_Jack blushed. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm Jack, Jack Overlander. I work for you dad by watching the sheep, as you can probably tell I'm not doing a very good job."_

_He held out his hand and she shook it._

_"Nice to meet you, Jack.' She smiles. 'I suggest we get back before dad realizes you're missing."_

_"Yea." Jack chuckled rubbing his neck._

_They walked back up the road, Jack's staff in his armpit as he held the lamb._

_"So how is going to school in another town going?" Jack asks._

_She shrugged. "Ok, I guess. The teacher is nice, and so are the other students. Except Rick, he is a pain."_

_Jack gave her a side-ways look. "Why is he a pain?"_

_She frowns and huffs. "Oh he's always going on about how 'amazing' he is and picks on the younger kids and all of that. What's even worse is he hits on every girl he sees, counting me."_

_She puffed up her chest and flexed her arms, giving a horrible intimidation of a guy's voice. "Hey baby, do you want to get with a handsome and strong man like me?"_

_Jack snorted. "Those people are so annoying, I wonder if they know how ridiculous they sound ."_

_Lindsay laughed. "I couldn't agree with you more."_

_So for the rest of the walk they talked. Jack felt more open with her and told her about his life. In turn she told him about hers and some amusing stories about her parents._

_When they got back up to the house and field Mr. Crouse was waiting for them. _

_Mr. Crouse grinned. "About time you got here, Lindsay. And Jack! I was worried some wolfs had gotten you."_

_Both teens blushed, Lindsay spoke up first. "Sorry dad. Jack had to chase after a run away lamb and volunteered to walk me back up to the house."_

_Fredric waved away their worries. "It's already I'm just glad you're both back. Come in, Helga has dinner ready. Would you like to join us Jack?"_

_Jack looked at both before smiling. "Sorry Mr. Crouse, but I had best be getting home, thanks thought. Plus Lindsay is here so you guys will probably want family time. See you tomorrow, Mr. Crouse, Lindsay."_

_Jack then handed the lamb to Mr. Crouse and started walking home._

_Lindsay called out behind him. "Bye Jack!"_

_Jack looked over his shoulder and waved back. Jack smiled and a small skip joined his step._

**(Do you want to build a Line Break? Do you want to build a Line Break?)**

_Jack was waiting outside for Sarah and their mom. It was Easter again and he couldn't wait._

_"Come on, come on!' He mutters to him self as he tapped his foot. 'What is taking them so long?!"_

_An idea hit him and he grinned. He moved behind a tree and waited for them to come out._

_Only a minute later they come walking out, Sarah looked around confused. "Where's Jack?"_

_Elizabeth__ looked around as well. "I don't know. I told him you guys couldn't leave till I had the rolls I need for tonight."_

_Jack came slowly and quietly behind Sarah. "Boo!"_

_Sarah jumps slightly as Jack prances from behind her grinning wildly. "Jack!"_

_Jack forms antlers on his head with his hands and laughs. "Come on, slow-poke!"_

_"Be careful out there!" __Elizabeth__ called out to them as they ran off._

**(Let it go, let it go! I can't hold the Line Break anymore! Let it go, let it go!)**

Jack yawned.

The others turn to him and Tooth cooed at how cute it looked. (Not adding how his teeth sparkled slightly) She flew over to him and patted his head. "Do you want to rest, Jack?"

Jack shook his head. "No…Have to watch the memories."

He yawned again.

"Mate, just sleep. You don't have to watch with us." Bunny says, giving Jack a smirk. He had noticed how Jack had acted around that Lindsay girl and he wanted blackmail.

Jack just shook his head stubbornly. "No…Don't have to….sleep."

Sandy laughed silently before floating forward and sending a small puff of dream sand at the winter spirit.

Tooth caught him and gently laid him on the ground, his head resting in her lap again. Jack curled slightly around his staff, holding it tightly to his chest. His face relaxed and soft snores came from him.

**(Line Break, Line Break! I love ROTG! Line Break, Line Break!)**

_Small clips of memories started playing._

_"Happy Birthday, mom!" Jack and Sarah shout happily to a surprised __Elizabeth__._

_She laughed and kissed them both on the heads. "Thank you, guys."_

_Jack held out a doll to Sarah. She looked at it in surprise, it was made with white cotton with a brown sewn on dress with button eyes and a stitched smile. "What is this for, Jack?"_

_Jack laughs. "It's your Birthday! What did you forget?"_

_Sarah cuddled the doll for a moment before setting it aside and hugging Jack tightly. "Thank you, Jack. It's wonderful!"_

_Jack smiled and hugged her back. "Anything for you, sis, anything for you."_

_Jack's birthday came and he had hit a growth spurt. He had grown a good 3 or 4 inches making him slightly taller them a normal 14 year old._

_Sarah pouted. Jack noticed her look and walked over to her. "Hey you ok, Sarah?"_

_Sarah continued pouting. "No."_

_Jack's eyebrows fused. "Why are you upset?"_

_Sarah sighed. "I can't climb onto your shoulders anymore! You're too tall!"_

_Jack looked shocked for a moment before laughing. "That's all? If you wanted on my shoulders, just ask."_

_Before she could reply he had lifted her up and on his shoulders. She squealed before laughing, with Jack joining in._

_Elizabeth__ peeked her head in from the kitchen. "Kids! Dinner, come on!"_

_Jack set Sarah down and they raced to the kitchen. "Food!"_

_As they rushed past her __Elizabeth__ sighed fondly and rolled her eyes. _

_Jack and Lindsay were sitting on a rock watching the sheep._

_Lindsay suddenly turned to Jack, making him turn to her. "Yea?"_

_Lindsay frowned slightly. "Nothing, never mind."_

_Jack shrugged. "It's ok. What did you want to ask?"_

_Lindsay turned her full body around to face him. "Don't you ever wonder who you real parents were? Don't you ever wish you were still with them?"_

_Jack froze. He hadn't told her why he had meet Felix and June, only that they weren't his really family. Blood family, anyway. He wet his lips as he debated telling her._

_Lindsay blushed and turned away. "I'm sorry that must have sounded so nosy of me."_

_Jack shook his hands. "No, no it's fine…It's just…there is a reason I left them."_

_Lindsay stared at him for a moment. "Would you tell me why?"_

_Jack's eyes hesitated to meet hers. "I don't know…"_

_Lindsay nodded. "Ok. I won't push you to tell me."_

_Jack sighed, even if she wasn't meaning to her words made him feel guilty. She had told him a lot, if not all of her life but he still had told her about the first 5 years of his life._

_"My parents hadn't wanted a boy. They had wanted a daughter that could marry into a rich family so they would have money. When I was born they got bitter. They ignored me most of the time, and the rest they only acknowledged me to tell me how useless or terrible I was. One day they came into my room smiling and talking how happy they were to see me. I was excited, they finally cared! They took me to the forest and told me to count to 30. I closed my eyes and counted.' Jack's sepia eyes dulled slightly as he told the story. '…I finished counting and they were gone. I looked for them and the house, but they had walked me in too deep. Soon it was dark and…I was alone. They left me in the woods without a second thought. I admit sometimes I wonder what it would had been like if they had kept me, but at the same time I'm glad I'm never going to see them again."_

_Lindsay had small tears rolling down her cheeks. Jack saw this and shook off his self pity. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."_

_Lindsay just shook her head, she threw her self forward and hugged him tightly. "So many bad things have happened to you Jack! How can you still smile?!"_

_Jack pulled up her chin and smiled at her. "Yea a lot has, but I don't focus one that. Do you want to know what I focus on?"_

_Lindsay snuffled. "What?"_

_Jack rubbed her arm gently. "All the good things I got in between. I got meet and have a family with Felix and Ma and now I have Sarah and Mom. Sure it was painful sometimes, but they helped me though all of it."_

_Lindsay seemed to think that over. _

_Soon the silence became comfortable and they just sat there, staring up at the stars, Jack's arm still around her._

* * *

**_Here is the Teaser:_**

Jacklyn sat on one of the black cages, bored out of her mind. Her hoody and shorts hugged her body, her long white hair swayed as she swung her legs.

Blowing her bangs out of her face she looked down at the man lounging on a throne like chair half hidden in the shadows. "Do you do _anything fun?"_

"No.' The man's smooth voice answers boredly. 'Why you stay here and torture both of us is unknown to me. Was defeating me not enough? Do you have to mock me while I'm down as well?"

Jacklyn rolled her eyes. "Don't be dramatic, Pitch, it makes you sound like a whining 6 year old."

Pitch's yellow eyes glared at her from the shadows of the throne. "Why are you even here?"

Jacklyn shrugged. "I'm bored. All the other Guardians are busy so I thought I would check up on you."

Something flashed in Pitch's eyes that was gone before she could determine what it was. "Well do not fear, my dear, I'm perfectly fine. Now you can leave."

Jacklyn grinned cheekly at him. "Mmmmmmm...Don't think I will. You know this place would be a lot cooler if you added a bit of color to it. It'c actually pretty nice if you calmed down the whole 'gothic dungeon' theme."

Pitch sighed. "You're not going to leave me to rot in peace, will you?"

Jacklyn hopped down and stood next to his throne. She leaned her upper body on the arm rest and leaned her face close to his. She gave him a challenging look. "Nope. Are you going to try to make me?"

Pitch got a look of deep thought, suddenly a wicked gleam entered his eyes. He stood from the throne, pushing her lightly and making her fall into it. She squeaked in surprise before noticing Pitch now stood above her. A small blue blush touched her cheek as he moved his face right into hers. "Yes. Now Jacklyn...'

Pitch lifted her chin up and placed a cheshire kiss on her lips. She froze, eyes wide suddenly her surrounds changed and she was on her lake. '...Get out of my home." Jacklyn looked back in the direction of Pitch's lair and touched her lips. "That unfair, cheating, jerk." She huffs before picking her staff up and deciding to check up on North.

* * *

**You likea my tease? ;) Happy April Fools! Hope you liked! R&R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	10. Chapter 10

**Only 3 reviews last chapter? :( We're so close to 100 come on guys! :D We're at 75, just 25 more reviews! Anyway I have a question for you guys: _Should I change the rating of this story?_ Just like I've said before I'm a worry wort when it comes to rating my stories correctly, so what do you guys think? Anyway 6 reviews for the next chapter please! :P Enjoy Chapter 10!**

* * *

Jack remembered what was going to happen soon, and his already pale skin turned almost transparent.

Bunny noticed this and looked at him worriedly. "Hey Frostbite, are you ok?"

Jack swallowed and took a deep breath. "Yea but I have to warn you guys…"

North's brows fused. "About what, Jack?"

Jack debated telling them now but figured they were going to see it anyway. "You'll see…just know I'm fine."

The others wanted to question him but he wouldn't answer them. They wanted to ready themselves for what might happen, but with Jack it could be anything. The next memory came and they sat back to watch.

_Jack was rushing around his room. He was shirtless, show his lean upper body. There was hidden muscle on him that you wouldn't see in less he was like this. He had a few small scars that were from living it the woods but they were nothing major._

_"Jack?" __Elizabeth__'s voice comes from the other side of the door._

_Jack found a shirt and grinned as he slipped it on. "Come in!"_

_Elizabeth__ came in and looked at the mess he had made. "Ugh, Jack! Didn't I tell you not to make a mess in your room?"_

_Jack shrugged. "Sorry mom but I need to find a clean shirt. All my others were covered in dirt from work."_

_Elizabeth__ huffed. "Well don't blame it on me, mister; you're supposed to get your clothes to the wash room. Not my fault you just throw them on the ground."_

_Jack just shrugged again. He turned to her and did a little mock spin. "Do I look ok?"_

_She smiled. "You look fine. This doesn't have to do with you hanging out with Lindsay all day, does it?"_

_Jack nodded. "Yea. Since I have no work today and there is no school we were going to walk around town."_

_Elizabeth__'s smile widened. "So like a date?"_

_Jack looked at her confused. "What's a date?"_

_Elizabeth__ looked shocked. "You don't know what a date is?"_

_Jack blushed in embarrassment. "Well I've lived by my self for most of my life. I didn't really have anyone to tell me, Ma and Felix never brought it up before…"_

_Jack looked away but __Elizabeth__ saw the flicker of guilt and sadness. She hugged Jack gently and kissed his head. "It's already Jack."_

_Jack nodded and shot her a smile. "So what's a date?"_

_Elizabeth__ looked amused. "It's when a boy and girl that like each other go out somewhere together."_

_Jack blushed. "It's not like that."_

_"She's coming from the other side of town to see you."_

_"Yea…"_

_"You're going to hang out around town."_

_"Yea…"_

_"Just the two of you-"_

_"Mom!"_

_Jack was bright red with embarrassment, giving his mom a dirty look. For Jack's sake __Elizabeth__ was holding in her laughter, but little giggles would slip through the fingers covering her mouth._

_"Well she'll be here soon so hurry up." __Elizabeth__ says as she ruffles his hair and walks out._

_Jack scowled and fixed his hair. He stood up and began pacing the room. "It's not a date…right? I mean sure Lindsay is smart, talented, and her eyes are so beautiful-"_

_Jack turned red again. "I couldn't like Lindsay, right? I mean she might not even like me back! Plus what do you do when you like a girl?"_

_Jack had never really acknowledged the feeling before, but he sometimes felt isolated. His real parents abandoned him, he lost Felix and Ma, and he use to sometimes get odd looks from people when he first decided to stay. It made him feel out of place around people sometimes. He always shook it off though. After all he had enough happiness to not just sit around feeling bad for him self._

_He grinned when he heard __Elizabeth__ telling him Lindsay was here from the kitchen. He pushed his feelings and thoughts aside, he could worry about that later._

_"Coming!" He shouts as he runs out of the room._

**(Why can't we be Line Breaks? Why can't we be Line Breaks? Why can't we be Line Breaks?)**

_The adults of Burgess, the name of their town, had a meeting today. They were going to talk about life stock, trade, and all of that. Meaning the kids of the town, roughly 2 dozen in all, were left to their own means._

_It was getting late and the meeting was over, but Jack had had other ideas. While the adults were busy he had took some stuff, with the help of Will and James, from the school and was telling the kids ghost stories. Because Jack had to come up with cover stories when he lived in the woods he was good at coming up with stories on the spot._

_He was spinning a tale of a young boy with a magic reindeer that were trying to save a princess from an evil sorcerer. For some reason he had made the child sound like him self and the sorcerer like Pitch. He hadn't thought about the Bogeyman for a while but something had been tugging at the back of his mind. It sent occasional shivers down his spine and goose-bumps on his arms. Still though, he had promised to finish the stories for the kids and he kept his promises._

_"And so young Arthur and Lulu the reindeer, snuck into the evil Sorcerer Dark's castle. __Chandlers__ hung from the ceiling and flickered with green light. The doors creaked when they opened them." Jack continues his tale._

_Some of the younger kids were look listening to him in awe, others where holding each other out of fear. The older kids, there were only 7 not counting; Jack, James, Will and Lindsay, were only half listening while plotting to scare the younger kids. Sarah, Edith and Edmund were sitting on barrels on either side of the make-shaft stage, watching eagerly._

_"Suddenly Arthur and Lulu were separated and Sorcerer Dark was staring down at Arthur with his yellow cat like eyes. _

_'I don't fear you!' Arthur says to the Sorcerer._

_'Maybe but I'll soon turn you into a toad and take the Princess for my self!' The Sorcerer growls at him, raising his wand."_

_The little kids huddled closer together. "Watch out!" One of the girls cry. The adults stood in the back watching with amusement._

_Jack grinned and ran behind the 'curtain'. "Suddenly…'_

_He jumped back out with antlers on his head, making some of the kids jump in surprise. 'Lulu came from behind Sorcerer Dark and poked him in the butt with her antlers! Dark's spell shot a mirror that bounced it back at him and turned him into a big ugly toad!"_

_Jack pranced around with the antlers, making the kids laugh._

_Sarah giggled. "You're so funny, Jack!"_

_Jack moved the antlers from his head and gave the crowd a mock bow. "The End!"_

_The kids cheered and the adults clapped. One little kid called above the cheers. "Jack! Can you tell us another story?"_

_Jack looked over to the adults before giving the kids apologetic. "Sorry kids, that's all for tonight. Now go home, eat you dinner, and get into bed without causing problems for your parents and maybe I can do another story tomorrow. That sounds good?"_

_The kids cheered and ran over to there respective parents. The adults sent Jack grateful looks and started walking home. _

_"See ya tomorrow, Jack!" Will says cheerfully walking off with his mom._

_"Night!" Jack calls behind him. Jack and James shared a wave as he left. Soon it was just Jack, Sarah and Lindsay._

_"Hey if you don't mind, I could walk you home after I put the stuff back in the school." Jack offers Lindsay, blushing slightly._

_"No it's ok. After all I'm on the other side of town, wouldn't want you to be late home.' She moved closer and her hand brushed his. 'Thanks for the offer though, Jack. Good night."_

_His blush heated up a bit more and he hoped she didn't notice. "Good night, Lindsay."_

_Lindsay picked up her lantern and walked towards her house._

_Jack and Sarah picked up the few things they needed to return and went to the school. They laughed and talked the whole way and final made their route back home. Jack was holding the lantern in one hand and Sarah's hand with the other._

_"So what story will you tell tomorrow Jack?" Sarah asks excitedly._

_Jack shrugged. "Not sure, I just make them up as I go along."_

_Sarah giggled. "Well they're really good! You should be like a writer or something; you would get a lot of money too!"_

_Jack laughed. "Maybe!"_

_As they walked Jack had the feeling they were being watched. Turning sharply to the left he stared intensely at the darkness and trees beyond the glow of his lantern. Nothing stood out, making Sarah look at her brother in confusion._

_"What are you looking at, Jack?" _

_Jack frowned slightly before turning back to her and smiling reassuringly. "Nothing, just had a thought but forgot it. Come on, mom might be wondering where we are."_

_With that they continued on. _

_Pitch Black strolled out of the shadows of the trees. His eyes glowed in the dark as he stared after Jack. "We'll see if you have sweet dreams, Jack. Soon you'll be mine."_

_He chuckled darkly and disappeared back into the shadows._

**(Break stories like a Line Break! Break stories like a Line Break!****Like a Line Break on a story!)**

_After tucking Sarah in Jack goes back to his room. He changed into his night shirt and laid down on the bed._

_Just as he was closing his eyes he says a shadow over him and a flash of yellow eyes._

_Jack gasped as he found him self back in front of his first home. Everything was exactly like he remembered it._

_"Jack! Jack, honey!" His first mother calls from in the house._

_Jack was about to turn when she came out of the door. Jack froze when he say her smiling happily at him._

_"There you are! You're father and I have been looking everywhere for you!" His mother scolds playfully, put her hands on her hips._

_Jack couldn't speak, a huge lump was making it hard to breath let alone talk._

_"There you are." His father laughs as he walks up beside his mother._

_Jack looked back and forth between them. The deep longing for his blood parents came back full force, making his eyes misty. He couldn't hold it back anymore, even if they shoved him off. He rushed forward and threw his arms around both, holding them as tightly as he could. _

_They hugged him back and he sobbed softly._

_Suddenly his mom leaned down to his ear, her lips almost touching them. "Oh Jack….If only someone loved you."_

_He pulled away and gasped in fear. Their eyes were a familiar yellow, sharp teeth poked out of their mouths and claws looked like knives._

_"You're a rat, Jack,' His mother hisses at him. 'No one loves you. We didn't and the others only took you in out of pity. You were the little lost boy who loved in the woods. I bet they will get rid of you sooner or later."_

_"You're lazy, stupid and childish, Jack.' His father scolds. 'You need to learn to grow up. Not that you would, you're too stupid. I'm glad we got rid of you, we're happy without you Jack._

_Jack hiccupped a sob as he back pedaled from the two. Pain and fear shined in his sepia eyes. "Th-That's not true! Felix and Ma loved me! Sarah and Mom do too!"_

_His mother scoffed. "How can one boy be so dumb? Please, child they didn't love you! In face I think they lighted the house on fire so they would have to deal with you anymore. And that little girl and woman you're living with? They'll leave you soon enough, you'll see."_

_"It's you're fault their dead anyway.' His fathers sighs in almost pity. 'If you hadn't let them talk you into staying with them maybe they would be alive. And who knows what will happen to the newer two? Sickness, animals? You can't protect them Jack, you're just one weak little boy."_

_Jack shook his head and covered his ears, praying they would shut up. "Stop it! Stop it!"_

_Jack looked up just as the two lunged at him, teeth and clews first._

_He shielded him self. When he noticed the absence of the claws and teeth and found it seemed hotter them before he looked up._

_He was in front of Felix and Ma's house now, flames quickly consuming it. Felix and Ma came walking out, fire burning off their skin and some bone could already be seen._

_Jack resisted the urge to gag, both at the sight and smell._

_"You killed us Jack.' Felix says accusingly. 'You left us and we died! It's all your fault! It's all your fault!"_

_Ma joined in the chant and soon they were screaming it at him. _

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

_Jack screamed in fear when they began walking closer, the flames that burned their skin reaching for Jack. He fell backwards, hitting his head on the ground and blurring his vision._

_When his vision came back he realized he was back in the clearing his first parents had left him in. He jumped to his feet and looked around for either his first parents or Felix and Ma._

_"Hooowwwwwwwwwwwwww!" A wolf's call echoes through the forest._

_Jack froze when he noticed a wolf a few feet from him, growling threateningly at him. He backed away slowly till he saw another behind him. He wipped his head back and forth to see he was surrounded by a pack of dark gray almost black wolfs. _

_They were at a standstill for a moment before the wolfs lunged forward. _

_They didn't bite him but they ran their claws over every inch of him they could reach. _

_Jack howled in pain and tried to curl into a ball, hoping this would all end. _

_"That's enough.' A silky voice says firmly. 'Don't want him dieing before I get my use of him."_

_Jack moaned softly, every cut felt like it was on fire and oozed blood. "Pitch."_

_"I'm sorry, Jack,' Pitch says wistfully. 'I'm afraid for what I want from you it will have to deal with some pain."_

_Jack panted slightly. "What do you want from me?"_

_Pitch leaned down and held Jack chin in his hand, rubbing some blood from his cheek. "To help me bring about the next Dark Age, as my Fearling Prince." _

"What?!" The Guardians cry in shock.

Jack shivered slight as he remembered the phantom feeling of the nightmare sand crawling through him. Tooth rushed over to him, looking him over.

"Are you ok? How are you alive?!" She asks worriedly.

Jack smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm fine, Tooth, just watch."

She looked like she wanted to argue but Sandy pulled her away.

_Jack winces as he tries to pull away. "I won't help you with anything." _

_Pitch frowned. "You don't have a chose, Jack."_

_Before Jack could say anything Pitch gathered a ball of nightmare sand and pushed it against his wounds._

_Jack withered and cried out as the sand crawled into him. His skin was slowly draining of color and if you looked closely his hair seemed to be turning darker, His eyes shot open as he gasped for breath. His eyes that use to be a rich brown color were getting a gold-er hue._

_Suddenly a full moon seemed to appear, shining down on the two. Pitch looked up and sneered hatefully at it._

_"Be gone, Tsar!" He shouts over Jack's cries._

_The moon's beams seem to focus on Jack. __"Do not give up hope, Jack. I will help you."_

_Jack whimpered but fought against the sand taking him over._

_"No!' Pitch hisses. 'He will be mine!"_

_He gathered as mach nightmare sand as he could and used it to cover Jack in a nightmare sand cocoon._

_Everything was silent for a moment till a light burst from the cocoon, breaking it._

_"NO!" Pitch cries, flying backward from the force._

_Jack was laying on his side, panting harshly. His eyes fluttered and he fell back on his back and passed out. _

_Pitch growled at the moon. "Curse you! I will be back for him! You'll see, he'll be mine and we will destroy you and your little Guardians!" _

_Pitch and the moon disappeared from Jack dreamscape just as it too disappeared, Jack falling into a dreamless sleep._

_"Sleep well, Jack." A voice faintly says._

* * *

**Ugh can't tell if I liked this chapter or not. :/ Hope you liked! :D R&R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter didn't want to be written. -_-" I'm sorry this chapter is so horribly short! D: Well, Enjoy Chapter 11!**

* * *

_Jack sat on his bed looking out the window. The sun was out and shining on his cheeks. His sepia eyes showed deep thought and his hands played with his shirt._

_"Was it the moon that saved me? How though, and why does Pitch want me? How are I going to keep him from turning me into…whatever it was he had been turning me into?!" Jack sighed in frustration and ran his hands though his hair._

_Jack looked over to a shadow in the corner of the room and shivered. He rubbed his stomach, feeling the phantom pains of the claws cutting into him and sand going in._

_He jumped when there was a knock on his door._

_"Jack?' Lindsay's voice comes from the other side. 'Can I come in?"_

_Jack was quiet for a moment before nodding. He realized that was stupid since she couldn't see it. "Come in."_

_Lindsay walked in with a concerned look. She sat next to him on the bed. "Are you ok, Jack? Your mom said you haven't come out of your room in two days. Did something happen?"_

_Jack's eyes flickered over to the shadowed corner again. "No, just haven't been feeling that well."_

_Lindsay looked at the corner as well before sighing. "Well I'm sure going out for a bit will help. Come on you're hanging out with me today."_

_She grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him off the bed. Jack stumbled as he tried to get him footing. He tried to object but Lindsay had already pulled him out of the room and towards the front door._

_"We're going out, Mrs. Overlander." Lindsay tells __Elizabeth__._

_Elizabeth__ smiled at the two. "Have fun, be careful!"_

_Sarah giggled at the bright blush on Jack's face. "Bye Jack! Bye Lindsay, have fun together!"_

_Jack blushed even brighter as the door closed behind him._

**(You think the Line Breaks are your ally? I was raised in the Line Breaks! You were merely adopted by the Line Breaks.)**

_Jack and Lindsay played in the forest, running around and throwing leaves. They went back into town and Jack bought them some cakes to share._

_It was __midday__ so they ate lunch together._

_Jack had some grapes that he was eating; he slipped one in his mouth before looking at Lindsay._

_Her long black hair was braided and in a bun. A few stray hairs stuck out from all their playing, sticking to her skin. Her hazel blue eyes shined beautifully as she stared out into the forest. Her lips were a light pink and Jack couldn't help but wonder if they were as soft as they looked._

Jack blushed a bright blue as Bunny rolled around laughing.

"You have it bad, Frostbite!" The Pooka snorts.

"Shut up, Kangaroo!" Jack growls.

"Awww that's so adorable!' Tooth coos. 'You two would be so cute together!**"**

"Not you too, Tooth!" Jack groans, covering his face with his hood and hands.

"Being in love is nothing to be ashamed of, Jack." North says comfortingly, patting the smaller spirit's shoulder a little too hard.

Jack winced and rubbed the hurt limb. Jack looked to Sandy for help but he just shrugged and giggled quietly.

"Traitor." Jack mutters, pouting. "Can we please just get back to watching already?!"

"Fine, fine.' North sooths as Bunny finally ends his laughing fit. 'Back to watching."

"Thank you." Jack mutters sourly.

_After a while longer of hanging out it was soon time to go._

_Both stood up getting ready to go home._

_"Jack?" Lindsay says softly._

_Jack turned to her and noticed the soft blush on her cheeks. "You ok?"_

_She moved closer and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night."_

_She turned and ran off in the direction, leaving Jack frozen in shock._

_Jack looked at where she had disappeared in shock before it turned to a goofy smile._

_His arms went limp at his sides and he sighed dreamily. He grabbed his lantern in a loose grip and began his walk home._

_A few feet away in the shadows of the trees, Pitch's eyes narrowed in disgust. He looked up to the moon and sneered._

_"You can't protect him forever, Tsar. I'll get him from you…one way or another." And with that he disappeared into the night._

* * *

**So short. _" Anyway, hope you liked! R&R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone sorry I'm so late to update! :P I did one of those read-o-thon things where you go two days straight doing basicly nothing but reading and eating. Yea, my eyes hurt after words so I just couldn't get my self to write and post it till today. XD Anyway guy can you believe we made it to 105 reviews?! :D Thank you guys so much! And thanks SilentWhisper43 for being my 100th reviewer, and everyone else for geting to and beyond that point. So this is the final chapter of Jack's HUMAN MEMORIES, and I will try starting on his spirit ones. **

**I would like to ask you guys to give me suggestions on what you want to see of Jack spirit memories. So just PM me or review what you would like to see. :D Alright I'm done wasting you're time. :P Enjoy Chapter 12!**

* * *

"If that rat-bag dare touch you again…" Bunny growls, his boomerangs held tightly in his paws. The other 3 older Guardians were much the same, Tooth and Sandy had their small hands in fists and North's hands had wondered to the handles of his swords.

Jack smiled at their protectiveness for him. When he had first started out he had wondered if they had only taken him because Manny said so. As time went though how they acted to him didn't change, they still treated him as a friend and maybe a son/brother. He had thought for sure that within a few month that would be trying to get rid of him, but they always did the opposite, trying to bring him closer.

He felt the ice walls he had put around him melt a little more. Ever since they had taken him in they had been growing smaller and smaller…and it actually didn't bother him. He was actually glad they were taking down his walls. He may look older because of his height, and he acted like a rebellious teen but he was still frozen at 14. Not near enough to an adult to take everything seriously, but not young enough to just push every bad feeling away.

It cut him like a knife every time another spirit pushed him away or hurt him. It made his heart ache when someone would walk through him or laughed at him for having no believers. That's why he put up his walls, so no one could hurt him. And now the Guardians were slowly but surely taking them down, At first he had panicked and tried avoiding them, to rebuild them, but it didn't work. They went looking for him, told him they were worried about him and everything else he never thought he would hear in his immortal life. The only immortal that really bothered with him before he became a Guardian was Morto, or in other words Death. He had a weird personality that was bipolar. One minutes he'll be ranting about how stupid humans were from all the wars they start, them he'll start talking happily about how at least he never gets bored.

Jack had actually met him a few years after being born. Jack had found a child freezing to death in the forest and had been trying to find a way to save her. Morto had came, told him there was nothing they could do but let her finally rest, and started talking about how he had wished he could had gotten his soul too. He hadn't understood what he was talking about then but now he knew. Morto hadn't been able to take his soul to the 'beyond' because Manny had held on to him for long enough to make him immortal.

"Jack you ok?" North asks shaking Jack from his musing.

"Yea, I'm fine." Jack says, shrugging.

The next memory came and they turned to watch.

"_Happy Birthday, Jack!" Sarah and Elizabeth cheer._

_Jack laughed and hugged both, he took the sweet cake they were holding out to him and broke it into thirds. Handing a piece to both of them and they ate the sweet happily._

"_Here's your gift Jack!" Sarah giggles. The 8 year old handed the 14 year old birthday boy a medium sized box._

"_Thanks sis!" Jack says excitedly when he opens it._

_Inside where a pair of ice skates, the blades looked sharp and Jack couldn't help but stare at them in awe._

"_Do you like them?" Elizabeth asks, even though she knew the answer._

"_Like them? I love them, thanks so much!" Jack cries as he hugs her._

"_You're welcome Jack." She laughs, kissing his head._

_Jack grinned. "I'm going to go skating with Lindsay! Be back in a while!"_

"_But Jack!' Sarah whines. 'You promised to take me skating!"_

_Jack got a sly grin and his eyes flickered to their mom. "I promise if you gets skates for Christmas I'll take you skating the next day, ok?"_

_Sarah pondered for a moment before pouting. "Fine, go have fun with your _girlfriend_."_

_Both Overlander women laughed at Jack as he stuttered and blushed a bright red. He pouted and walked out the door, tossing the skates over his shoulders to rest around his neck._

_/_\_

_Jack was helping Lindsay with her skates. Once he had helped her he slipped his on and had them ready on in record time. He helped her over to the lake, it was of nice size but you had to be careful because it was _really _deep. He had a nagging feeling about this lake that was only half a mile from his house but shoved it away._

"_Ekk!" Lindsay says as she held on to Jack to keep from falling._

_Jack laughed and helped her stand up straight again. "Just relax. Bend your knees slightly, keep your feet shoulder length apart as if your actually walking."_

_Lindsay laughed softly. "You seem to know a lot about this."_

_Jack laughed. "I liked to skate on small ponds and such when I lived in the woods. I may hate water when its water, but I love ice."_

_Jack had been leading her in slow turns, making small circles around the lake._

_Lindsay looked away and Jack led them to a stop in the middle of the lake. Jack took one of his hands, since both had been both had been holding Lindsay's, and put in on her shoulder. _

"_Are you ok?" Jack asks in concern._

_Lindsay sighed. "I'm sorry…It's just…I don't know, hearing about how bad your life has been…I'm just shocked you can still be happy. If it was me…I don't even think I would have made it this long."_

_Jack shrugged. "I'm not completely sure my self to be honest. I guess…I guess it's the people I love keeping me going."_

_They locked eyes, hazel blue meeting sepia._

_They stood really close, Jack's hand holding hers and her other one holding Jack's that was on her shoulder. Their breaths ghosted over each others' faces. _

"…_And who do you love?" She says quietly._

"_Ma and Felix…Sarah and Mom…' Jack replies just as softly. '…And maybe even-"_

"_Ahhh!" Both shout as they fall to the ground._

_Jack was on top of Lindsay, arms and legs on either side of her. Lindsay was laying flat on her back rubbing the back of her head._

_They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter._

"_I…I-I so…so sorry, Lindsay!" Jack laughs._

"_I-It's ok, Jack, i-it was my fault." Lindsay giggles._

_After laughing for a few more minutes they finally calmed down. Jack had been holding him self up with his arm and was staring down at Lindsay._

_Their cheeks were red from the cold and laughing so hard. They were panting slightly and their faces were even closer then before._

_Their eyes met again before Jack eyes wondered to her lips. _

_His eyes turned back to hers as if asking permission, before slowly leaned his head down. Lindsay leaned up too and they met half way._

_It was innocent, lips barely pressing against each other but it was the greatest thing they had ever felt. Both sets of eyes slipped close as they stayed that way for what felt like forever._

_They pulled away, their blushes even brighter then before._

"…_And maybe even you." Jack finishes softly._

_/_\_

_It was Christmas they were having dinner with the Crouses. Mrs. Crouse and Elizabeth were making dinner while Sarah and Lindsay were talking about the doll Sarah had got and the necklace Jack had given Lindsay. It was a fairly simple one, a leather string around a small smooth stone. It was the stone that made it special; it was white with small blue and green swirls on it. Jack had found it had the edge of the lake after they had shared their first kiss and had hidden it so he could give it to her as a gift._

_Instantly she had had Jack put it on her, making him blush as the other people in the house watched them._

"_Jack?' Fredric calls to him. 'Will you follow me outside for some more fire wood?"_

_Jack nodded nervously and trailed after him. "Sure."_

_Once they got outside Fredric turned to him. "You and Lindsay are together." _

_Jack gulped, he had said it as a statement not a question. He took a small breath and looked at Fredric. "Yes."_

_Fredric still had his poker mask on, making Jack want to run away but he had to stand his ground. "Do you care for her?"_

_Jack looked back at the house. He could see Lindsay though the window, talking and giggling with Sarah. He couldn't help but relax a little and a smile came to his lips. "Yes…more then I could ever say in words."_

_Fredric looked at the two girls though the window too and put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "You're a good boy Jack, and when you too are older…I would be happy to call you son-in-law."_

_Jack smiled and gave him a man hug. "I wouldn't mind calling you dad-in-law either."_

_They shared a laugh before collection some wood and heading back inside._

_/_\_

_It was the next day Jack had on his cloak and his skates hung off his shoulders. Sarah had her skates in one hand and was pulling Jack with the other. "Come on Jack, come on!" _

_Jack laughed and opened the door, letting her drag him out. Elizabeth stood in the doorway, she had a smile but her eyes showed worry._

"_Be careful!" She tells them, a hint of worry in her tone._

_If Jack or Sarah heard it they didn't show it. Jack smiled at her and laughed. "We will."_

_He looked away for a moment before looking back at her. He could see the worry and was about to ask her about it but Sarah tugged him away._

_/_\_

_As Jack and Sarah walked to the lake Jack couldn't help but look over his shoulder. He felt like something was watching them and it didn't help that every time he turned around the shadows seemed to move too. He frowned and shook it off, he was just being weird, and that's all._

_/_\_

_Jack went on the ice first, looking to see if it was safe. He rested his staff near the middle of the lake, he was also taking his skates off so he could go back to land to help Sarah with hers._

_He didn't notice that Sarah already had her skates on and was coming up behind him, a foot or so between them._

"_Boo!" She shouts behind him._

"_Ah!" He shouts twisting around to look at her, accidentally kicking his staff a few feet away from him. "Sarah, don't do that!"_

_Sarah giggled. "But it was so funny!"_

_Jack sighed, a chuckle escaping his lips. "Ok it was funny, still don't do it again."_

_Sarah was about to answer when-_

Crack.

_Sepia and chocolate eyes went sharply to Sarah's feet. Small cracks spread out around her._

_Jack knew instantly what was happening and knew he had to distract her. "Hey! Hey it's ok, it's ok. Don't look down…just look at me."_

The Big Four looked at the memory in shock and worry.

Jack believed it was time to tell them. "Guys…I'm not going to tell you completely since you're going to watch it in a few seconds but I wasn't…chosen like you guys were."

"What the bloody googies do you mean, Frostbite?!" Bunny asks, he was worried for Jack's sister and here Jack was telling him riddles.

Jack sighed. "Just watch, you'll see."

_Sarah looked at him fearfully. "Jack, I'm scared!"_

_She looked down and the cracks spread a bit more, making almost a complete circle around her._

"_I know, I know,' Jack says as calmly as he could. He tried to take a step forward but pulled back slightly when cracks started to grow under him. 'You're going to be alright, you're not going to fall in. Uhh…We're going to have a little fun instead!"_

"Jack,' Tooth says turning to the white hair-ed boy. 'Didn't you say that to Jamie when Pitch had cornered us in that alley?"

Jack nodded.

"_No we're not!" Sarah cries._

"_Hey, would I trick you?" Jack tries to sooth her._

_It didn't work and she still looked very scared. "Yes! You always play tricks!"_

_Jack laughed nervously. "Yea, well n-not this time! I promise…I promise _you're … you're going to be fine_."_

_Jack had said it with such surety that some of her fear left. "You have to believe in me."_

_Suddenly a light went off in Jack's head. He now knew why the lake looked familiar, it was the lake Pitch had tried to turn him into his Fearling Prince on, the one in his dream. Jack looked over Sarah's shoulder and he saw him._

_Pitch stood in the tree line, hidden in the shadows. When he and Jack lock eyes he sent him a spine chilling grin. Jack tore his eyes away from the evil spirit and determination filled him._

_No._

_He wasn't going to lose Sarah to Pitch like he had Ma and Felix. He wasn't going to let her get hurt._

_He promised, both to her and him self and he wasn't going to fail this time._

_Jack gave his signature grin as an idea came to mind. "You want to play a game? We're going to play hop-scotch! Like we play everyday!'_

'_It's as easy as one,' He takes a small step toward his staff; he winced quietly at the sound of cracking ice but gave her a reassuring smile._

_He mocked falling, balancing on one foot. Sarah laughed and he took another step. 'Two…'_

_He hoped over to his staff and his grin widened. "Three!"_

_Sarah cheered and Jack picked up the staff, holding out the hooked end to her._

"_Now it's your turn.' He says, feeling more confident now. 'One."_

_Sarah took a small step but gasped fearfully when more cracks appeared._

_Jack's eyes flickered to Pitch quickly. He was just standing there, watching silently. He looked back to Sarah and held his staff out a bit closer to her. "That's it, that's it. Two."_

_She stepped again and the cracks became wider._

"I can't watch!' Tooth says worriedly, hands covering her eyes even though she was peeking though them.

The other three of the Big Four silently agreed but couldn't help but watch intensely.

"_Three!" Jack says as he gets the hook around her waist, sling-shooting her away from the breaking ice, not noticing he had landed on it him self._

"HURRAY!" The Big Four cheer.

"Congratulation Jack, I knew you could do it!" North booms, patting said boy on the back.

Jack smiled but it was slightly forced.

_They stared at each other for a moment, relief flooding them. They grinned and Jack began to stand up, Sarah following after._

_Just as Jack had stood completely up the ice under him finally gave out. Jack gasped in shock and fear as he fell though the hole two voices crying out, one out of fear and one out of anger._

"_**Jack!**__" _

_Jack fell completely under and was sinking fast._

"Oh no!" Tooth cries. She put her head on North shoulder as the other men watch the memory in complete shock.

Jack watched them worried, fearing they might have a heart attack or something, if immortals could even get those.

_As Jack continued to sink he couldn't help but smile. At least he had saved her. The cold was starting to leave him and was being replaced with something like a warm numbness._

_He tried to hold his breath but it was leaving him and drifting up to the surface in bubbles._

_His head turned slightly and he saw Pitch in the shadows of the water, glaring darkly at him. He wanted to move away but because of the numbness he couldn't. _

_Pitch started to reach out for him. "You're mine!"_

_Jack looked up again and saw the moon. It was bigger then normal, as if it was right above the ice. Moonbeams cut though the darkness of the water and seemed to surround him._

_Pitch had to retreat back as the light pushed back the darkness. His yellow eyes glared at the moon and then finally at Jack before disappearing completely._

_A soft male voice came inside his head. "Rest now, Jackson Overlander, you're time hasn't come yet."_

_Jack's eyes finally closed and one last bubble of air left his mouth before his body rested on the lake floor. His last thought was: "I'm sorry, guys, so sorry."_

* * *

**Once again thank you guys so much for following/favoriting and reviewing this story. It means a lot to me. :) So hope you liked! R&R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have been busy and lazy at the same time. XD I went out of town and then to a dance after that, and I have Trek, which is basically a 2 day camping trip, this Friday so I have to get ready for that... Ughhh! _" Whatever point is I'm finally updating! :P Enjoy Chapter 13!**

* * *

All the Guardians were quiet. Tooth and Sandy were no longer floating and Bunny's ears were flat against his head. North's normally bright eyes were dulled slightly.

Jack shuffled awkwardly in the silence. "Can you guys say something? The silence is a bit creepy."

Bunny turns to him. "Oh mate-"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US?!"

Jack gasps for breath when Tooth's arms make a choke hold around his neck. The extra weight made the winter spirit and fairy fall over, making Jack wince when his back met the ground.

Sandy floated over and was making symbols too fast for any of them to understand.

"Errrr…Tooth,' Jack coughs. 'Can…can you get off? I…I need to breath!"

Tooth gave a little squeeze before getting off. Jack took a deep breath before standing up right again.

"Why did you not tell us, Jack?" North asks, a bit hurt that the younger spirit hadn't told them about this.

Jack scratched the back of his neck. "At first I didn't remember but when I did…it sort of became a sore part for me."

"What do you mean, Frostbite?" Bunny asks.

Jack shrugged and looked away. "You all were chosen when you were still alive. I thought…you guys might hate me or something because I was born after dieing."

The Big Four shared a look before moving to stand around the young frost child.

And he was just a child; despite looking and sometimes acting older they just saw him die at the young age of 14.

"Oh Jack,' Tooth says, pulling him into a loose embrace. 'We would never do that and so sorry if we ever made you think we would do that. We love you Jack, no matter what."

The others nodded and joined in the hugging, even Bunny. Jack looked at each before smiling.

"Thanks guys, that means more to me then you know." He says softly.

"Just don't go to soft on us, mate,' Bunny warns mockingly. 'You're still in trouble for keep this,' He points to the fading memory. 'From us. When we get back to North's you're going to be staying there for a while."

Jack groaned at the thought of being stuck in the pole for months, but didn't argue. He actually kind of liked the thought of having a stable place to stay for a bit, if only because it's punishment.

The next memory came and they turned to watch.

_Light shined though the ice. A form slowly floated up toward the light. Bubbles clung to the form, which you could now tell was the body of young boy._

_Darkness. That's the first thing I remember._

"Woah!" Bunny says in surprise.

"What was that?" North voices the question on all their minds.

"It sounded like…Me.' Jack says looking around as if to find answers. 'Are we hearing my thoughts?"

Sandy shrugged and gestured to the memory as if to say: _Guess we have to find out._

_It was dark, and it was cold…and I was scared._

_The angling changed so you could see Jack's face. His warm tan was gone and was replaced with an almost corpse-like paleness. His brown hair had changed to a rich white almost like liquid silver, his eyebrows were still brown but was dusted with silver hairs too. His eyes fluttered open, showing their shocking ice blue color, reflecting the ice above him._

_But then…then I saw the moon._

_The ice began to crack._

_It was so big! So…bright, it seemed to…chase the darkness away._

_The ice finally completely broke letting Jack float out of it. _

_He opened his mouth and let out a breath like he had been holding it for a very long time. It fogged up the air in front of his face before disappearing. He took another breath and let it out but it didn't fog like the last one did. He was soon a few feet in the air, floating it front of the moon that seemed slightly bigger then normal._

_And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore._

_Jack stared up at the moon in awe before looking down. He was being gently set on the ice again. As soon as he feet made contact with the ground small blue sparks ran along the broken edges of the ice, fixing it so where no cracks were seen. _

_Why I was there and what I was meant to do…I might never know._

_Jack held out his arms to keep his balance. When he felt him self balanced he slowly stood up straight and looked him self over. His hands were just as deathly pale as the rest of him, his arms covered in a long-sleeved shirt. He looked at his cloak, inspecting it with curiosity._

_And a part of me wonders if I ever will._

_Jack looked up to the moon, as if silently asking it these questions. He tried to take a step but slipped slightly, he regained his balance and tried again this time moving much more smoothly. He looked around before looking down sharply when his foot hit something._

_It was a staff. Jack tilted his head slightly and touched it with the tip of his toe. Frost spread around the wood from his touch making him move slightly away from it. He kitted his brows before crouching down in front of it, his curiosity getting to him._

_He picked it up; a bright blue glow came from where his hands touched it making him drop one side to shield his eyes. The butt of the staff hit the ground, making frost grow outward in a fern shaped pattern._

_Jack picked the other side back up and looked at it in shock and awe. A smile twitched his lip as he looked it over closely. He stood up and walked to one of the trees on the shore of the small lake. He extended the hook end to press against the bark of the tree._

_He pulled it away as fern patterns spread across the tree. He ran his fingers over it but didn't feel any of the cold. Within moments the whole tree was covered in the frost. Jack grinned and tipped the tree next to it and frost came over it as well._

_He looked between both in excitement, jumping up and down slightly before turning and racing back onto the lake. As he ran we let the hook of the staff slide across the ice, a trail of ice coming from it. _

_He spun and twisted this way and that till he was running around the shore line. He raise the staff in the air and let the frost magic fly into the air. As the magic touched the trees and bushes snow and frost began to fall on them. He ran back to the middle of the lake where the wind suddenly became stronger; picking him up off the ground like he weighed no more then a snowflake. _

_It shot him into the air far above the tree line and balanced him in mid-air. He looked down in astonishment at the lake, covered in his fern-shape frost. The wind suddenly died down, with nothing holding him up Jack fell into a tree. He bounced off of a few branches before finally stopping on one large one._

_He grinned and readjusted so he was now crouching on the branch, seeming not even bothered about his fall. He looked off to his side and noticed so lights not that far away. _

_/_\_

_It lights had belonged to a village. Jack flew in on the wind, wobbling and not completely in control. He was about to land gently on the ground but the wind dropped him, making him stumble and fall head over feet to the ground. His cloak fell over his head making it hard for him to see. He flipped it off his head and grinned as he dusted snow off of it. _

_He laughed as he walked by a woman, he waved at her slightly but she didn't acknowledge him. He shrugged it off, a another woman walked past him and he gave her a friendly wave says: Hello! She also seemed to ignore him and so did the man after her._

_He moved away and walked up to a woman and man who were talking with each other. "Good evening Ma' ma. Ma' ma?"_

_Jack saw a boy and dog running towards him, he stepped in front of the boy in hopes of having him stop and answer some of his questions._

"_O-Oh excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" Jack asks kindly._

_The boy ignored him and Jack gasped in fear as the boy ran right though him. _

_Something like an electrical shock ran though his body where the boy had passed though making him stumble backward in pain and shock. He looked back toward the boy but he had even spared a glance at Jack. A woman suddenly passed though him, followed by a man. He gasped at each shock that spread though all of his being, making him back away from the people fearfully. _

_He started calling out 'Hello!' over and over in hopes one of them might hear him._

_My name…is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The Moon told me so,…but that was all he ever told me._

_Jack rubbed his chest before turning around and disappearing back into the forest._

_/_\_

The other Guardians winced, Bunny the loudest. They hadn't been without believers in a long time, only when Pitch had tried to take over had Bunny finally remember just how painful, physically along with mentally and emotionally, it was. He had only had to deal with it for a few hours, a day or two at most, and he had wanted to hide in a hole and die. He could hardly stand that let alone the 300 or so _years _Jack went though it. His eyes went down as he remembered the jab he had made at Jack went he had first been brought to the pole.

"_**But none of them believe in you, do they? See you're invisible, mate, it's like you don't even exist."**_

"_**I'm a bunny, The Easter Bunny, people believe in me."**_

He had been more harsh on the kid then he wanted to admit. He had still held a grudge against him for Easter of '68 and then him insulting what they did. Calling him a kangaroo had been the final straw and he had lashed out at the only real thing he knew about the Winter Child.

His lack of believers.

The other seasons had at least a country or something that worshipped them. Winter though, winter was known as the 'death season'. The plants die, the trees and bushes die, the animals and humans that can't find food or shelter die…

And all of that was thrusted onto Jack.

He was hated for being so young, so child-like in both looks and personality but also for being the Barer of Winter. He didn't have sprites like the other season spirits did; he had the wind to help him. The only other spirit known to be able to control the wind was Mother Nature her self, which made the other spirits even more angry and jealous at Jack.

And he use to be one of the ones that messed with him because of it. Spring and Winter just don't go together, or at least that's what Bunny use to believe. So to Bunny, since his holiday was in Spring, Jack was to be the enemy in a sense. To him Easter of '68 had proved that, and had given Jack an ear full about how useless he was and so on.

Just thinking about what he had said to the younger spirit made him wince softly.

He decided to stop thinking about it and turned back to the memories, hoping that day wouldn't play but knowing it likely will anyway.

_Jack had seemed to grow the courage to go back to the village, but walked about much more cautiously. He made sure to have at least a two foot distance between him anyone else. He looked around the village and noticed something odd._

_The whole town seemed to have a sad, almost depressed feel to it._

_He walked to one of the side of the town and found what he guessed was a cemetery. He was about to walk away when he noticed two girls standing in front of one of the graves. He walked closer and was soon standing in front of them._

_One was shorter then the other. The smaller had waist long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes rimmed with red. She had on a cloak that looked like it belonged to someone bigger then her and she held it tightly around her. _

_Jack looked to the other girl and something inside of him fluttered ever so slightly._

_Her hair was long like the shorter girl's but was a rich black. Her skin was slightly tan, her eyes were a dull hazel blue but something told Jack they weren't meant to be that dull._

_They were holding each other as they snuffled. Jack noticed that the taller was also fiddling with a necklace around her neck._

"_I miss him so much." The smaller mumbles sadly._

_The older nodes in agreement her eyes misting slightly. "I know Sarah, I know."_

_The smaller, Sarah, hiccupped. "I shouldn't have asked him to take me out skating. He's dead and it's all my fault, Lindsay, all my fault!"_

_Sarah began sobbing as the older, Lindsay, cradled her in her arms. "Never say that Sarah! Jack would never blame you for what happened, never!"_

_Jack perked up at the sound of his name, but seeing as they couldn't seem to hear or see him he guessed they were talking about the person in the grave._

_Sarah was still crying. "We can't even get his body out of the lake! He drowned because I didn't let him finish looking to see if it was safe! I should have fell in, not Jack, now you guys will never get to get married and live together!"_

_Lindsay winced and tears began to slip down her face as well._

_Jack looked between the girls awkwardly, feeling like he was trespassing on something personal. He shuffled away before finally taking off on the Wind._

"_Maybe I should stay at my lake for a bit." He mutters to him self._

_As he flew away he didn't notice his frost growing on the grave, outlining the name inscribed on it._

_Jackson Overlander_

_12/1/1698 – 12/26/1712_

_A amazing and loving Brother, _

_Friend, and Son till the end._

* * *

**Hope you liked! :D R&R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


End file.
